In Another World
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: AU. Michael Scofield and Sara Tancredi meet in very different circumstances; this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my second fan fic! It's very very loosly based on Prison break, with some of the same characters the but story line is very different! Please enjoy!

* * *

The loud music and the over-excited drunk people was something that always annoyed Sara each time she went to a bar. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy socialising and music; she just didn't understand people's needs to get so drunk every time Friday arrived. She herself didn't drink and never missed out on anything or had a bad night because of it. But, for the first time in many, many years, she found herself craving something alcoholic. She knew she wouldn't give in as it went against so many of her morals, but damn, she could kill for a shot of vodka or a bottle of tequila right about now. Instead, she swirled her Coke around her glass with the straw and finished it. That would have to do. She was out with her work colleagues, all doctors and nurses, for a leaving party. One of the senior consultants was retiring and what better way to send him off than for everyone to get rat-arsed. Most of the drunk and disorderly medical staff had work tomorrow, but that was nothing unusual. Sara observed every weekend just how many doctors and nurses came to work with raging hangovers and little to no sleep, and patients placed their lives in their hands! Still, I'm not involved, Sara told herself.

Her phone began to vibrate on the bar next to her. She sighed, ignoring it. No doubt there would be world war three when she returned home to her fiancée but right now, she couldn't care less. Things with Fillipe had been sour for a while now, and Sara didn't have the confidence to leave him. What started, as a fairy tale relationship was very different 3 years down the line. They constantly argued, mostly about Sara's long work hours and her lack of interest and hell! Everything seemed to be her fault according to Fillipe. He had become controlling and possessive, and free-spirited Sara struggled with this. He had almost hit her last night and she packed an overnight bag and went to stay with a work colleague. He hadn't actually hit her, but Sara knew if she stayed at home that night they row would just escalate and escalate and she didn't want to end up battered and bruised by an insecure and jealous man.

Sara was a beautiful woman; not in your face beautiful with huge boobs and big blonde hair, but beautiful in a classy way. Her auburn hair fell halfway down her back in loose curls, her big hazel eyes could mesmerize anyone and her slim, not skinny, body was curved in all the right places. Too bad Fillipe didn't know what he had and continued being an arsehole. The phone rang again and Sara decided to turn it off. She would deal with the consequences later.

"Rough day, huh?" She spun around as she heard the deep voice coming from behind her. There stood a man, about 6'2 and breathtakingly good looking. He was dressed in an expensive looking grey suit but the tie was removed from his crisp white shirt and his top button was undone.

"Something like that," she replied. She went to pick up her drink but it was empty.

"Let me get you another," the beautiful stranger said. "What are you drinking?"

"Uh, a coke, please," she said. "Thank you."

A small smile danced across her lips. Fuck you Fillipe, she thought to herself. I DO still have it in me! She took the drink from the man and thanked him again.

"You're hardcore, on the Coke's!" He joked.

"I don't drink." Her reply was blunt.

"And good for you," he replied. "I'm Michael, by the way."

"Sara," she said, sipping her drink. He looked at her. He observed the way her light blue jeans hugged her in all the right places and how soft her skin looked from her off the shoulder cream top.

"Nice to meet you, Sara." He replied. "Are you out with all the docs tonight too?"

"Yup, I am indeed," she said. "It's someone's leaving party and as usual I'm the 'sober boring' one so I'm about to call it a night!"

"Hey, sober is definitely not boring!" He began. "But, if you told my brother that, he'd definitely disagree with you!"

"Plus, I'm not in the mood, a hot bath and a warm bed is much more appealing right now to be honest!" But, she knew that as soon as she went home, the chance of that was rare. She would probably be met by a raging fiancée and a fight, as opposed to a soak in the tub.

"That doesn't sound too bad!" Michael replied, finished his drink. "You a doctor too then?"

"I am," she said. "Emergency medicine."

"So if I happen to fall and break my leg you'd patch me back up!?"

She laughed. Michael loved her laugh. He found it warm and happy and relaxed.

"I most definitely would!"

He didn't know why, but he took a business card out of his wallet and placed it on the bar next to Sara.

"If you er, ever need a structural engineer?!" He said, half smiling, half embarrassed.

"Thank you," she replied, taking in the details written on the card. Michael J. Scofield. Sara didn't know why, but she tucked the card in her jeans pocket.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by a raging man. Fillipe, to be exact.

"I've been calling you," he said, looking at her in the face. Sara could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm in a bar, Fillipe," she replied sighing. "I couldn't hear your calls!"

"Bullshit!" He exclaimed. Michael fought the urge to throw this man against a wall and take Sara away from him. "And who's this?" He turned and looked at Michael.

"Uh…"

"I'm a friend of Doctor Smith's," Michael lied. "Sara and I worked together once while I was a locum, we were just catching up."

"Well, catch up is over, come on Sara were leaving." He took hold of her arm.

"Let go of me," she said quietly, gritting her teeth.

"Did you hear me, I said were going!"

"And I said let go of me!" She got up with a start and rushed out of the bar, angry and embarrassed and upset. She burst into tears and ran away from Fillipe, heading in the opposite direction of home.

* * *

So...what did you think? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

She felt like she was running the streets of Chicago for hours, when in fact it must have only been about 10 minutes. She was so embarrassed. How dare he come in there and treat her like that! And speak to Michael like that too. He was nothing like the man she fell in love with three years ago. He was kind, and funny and got on well with her father. Well, of course her dad loved him, he was in the office too and they worked together. She knew she wasn't in love with him any more but felt trapped. He'd frequently told her that no one would care for her like he did, no one would want her anymore, she was just a washed up old junkie and no one would understand like her like he did. In part, she believed it; he'd played mind games with her for so long now. Truth was, he was insecure, he was scared of losing her as he knew she'd do better, but he was a coward of a man and could only prove how much of a 'man' he really was by exerting his power over her.

Sara knew there would be trouble when she got home but right now she didn't care. He humiliated her in front of her friends, and in front of Michael. Why do I care what Michael thinks? I just met him! She asked herself, as she pictured his gentle and ever so good-looking face in her mind. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. She would call her stepmother, explain the situation and stay with her tonight. She adored her stepmother, Annie. She and her dad married when Sara was 13 and at first she did everything she could to make Annie's life hell but once they got to know each other Sara loved her almost as much as her own mother. She was a gentle, kind woman without any children of her own so she doted on Sara. Too bad her father didn't realize what was in front of him and ruined a second marriage. Her dad, Governor Tancredi, always put his job before his family and it was ultimately what had killed Sara's mother. It too drove Annie away; he was always working, never made time for him family and cheated on her too. Sara hated his dad's current wife and always saw Annie as her second mother. She was about to key in Annie's number into her phone when someone startled her. It was Michael.

"God damn it!" She cried. "I thought you were going to mug me or something!"

He laughed. "I er, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine," she sighed. She didn't want to go into detail about her personal life, and especially not with someone she had just met.

"I saw the way he spoke to you, and I know your not going home because you're scared."  
"You don't know anything about me," she said, taking a couple of steps back. "I'm fine, ok?" And with that, she turned around, hailed a cab and left into the night, leaving Michael feeling like a prized idiot for caring.

* * *

Review please! There is much more drama coming up!


	3. Chapter 4

"You little slut!" Fillipe was raging. Sara had just this second stepped through the door from work. She had a stressful day; two patients had died in the emergency room today, one of them a 6-month-old baby. All she wanted to do was change into her gym gear and run off her stress for an hour at the gym.

"What the…" Sara was dumbfounded by his outburst.

"Don't 'what the' me Sara, I found your friend's business card in your jeans!"

Her mind went blank. What card? Then she remembered; Michael had handed her a business card and she had forgotten all about it.

"It's a card Fillipe, not a marriage proposal."

"Don't get smart with me Sara!" He grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the sofa. "Explain yourself to me!"

"Michael was the man I was speaking too in the bar," she began. She had to create a lie on her toes. She couldn't tell her fiancée that Michael's blue eyes were the ones she thought about before bed. "He er, left medicine as he couldn't deal with the stress of losing patients. He set up an engineering firm with his brother. I told him how my father needed a company to potentially redo his house and Michael asked me to put him in contact if he needed work." She exhaled. It seemed convincing enough.

"I don't believe you," he snarled. "You're a slut Sara, I've given you that big diamond, a nice apartment, fancy dinners and it's still not enough for you! You want to sneak around with a glorified builder!"

"Shut up!" She yelled, quickly losing her cool. "You don't even know me! Three years we've spent together and you still don't know that fancy restaurants and designer bags do not interest me!"

"You're a little ungrateful woman Sara, I give you everything and you still sneak about!"

"Don't you dare! You walk around on your high horse, thinking your shit don't stink, well guess what Fillipe, I'm done. Screw you and your expensive dinners!" But before she could leave, he grabbed her roughly and smacked her hard across the face. The world stopped for a moment; Fillipe stepped back, in awe of how he had just behaved, Sara's hands found their way to her face and tears began to fall on her stinging cheek.

"Oh gosh, Sara, Sara I'm so sorry, what can I say?" He pleaded with her. She looked at him for a second, not recognizing the monster standing in front of her. How had it all come to this? He took a step towards her and she recoiled, terrified of him.

"Don't come near me," she whispered.

"Sara, baby, please!"

"I said don't!" She twisted the large diamond off her finger and threw it at him. "Don't ever come near me again!"

She ran out of the apartment and down 8 flights of stairs two by two, ignoring his pleas behind her. She ran out of the apartment block and into the night. She pulled out her cell phone and without knowing why, dialed Michael's number from the business card. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" He sounded half asleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Who is this?"

"It's, its Sara," she said quietly into the receiver. She was sat in a late night diner.

"Sara? Is everything ok?" She noticed the concern in his husky voice.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I don't know why I called you, forgive me, bye Michael,"

"Wait!" He yelled down the phone. "Sara, don't hang up."

"I'm still here," a quiet voice croaked.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really," she choked and a sob escaped her throat.

"Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in Dusty's Diner, you know opposite the gas station."

"I'll be right there Sara, stay there." He rung off and for a minute she felt stupid. Why did she call him of all people?! What was he going to do to help? Not a lot. She sighed and put her head in her hands, cursing to herself.


	4. Chapter 5

Michael felt alarmed; something must have happened for Sara to call him. They barely knew each other but he was glad that she felt like she could trust him enough to call him. He threw on a charcoal chunky sweater and grabbed the keys to his grey Audi S3 and sped off to find her. It only took him 5 minutes but the whole time his mind was filled with worry. He imagined different scenarios but came to the conclusion that it must be to do with her fiancée. Michael did not like that man one bit, but had to respect Sara, as much as he liked her. He parked across the road from the diner and went in, looking over tabletops until he spotted Sara. She was slouched in a booth, clutching a mug of presumably coffee. She looked sad and withdrawn and her face was red. It took Michael a second to realise that her cheek had a red raw imprint of a hand. He clenched his insides.

"Sara? What happened?" He sat down opposite her, trying to keep his cool. Sara looked up at him.

"I'm ok, I'm alright," she began. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, I don't know why I rang you."

"Did he do that to you?"  
She was silent and looked into her coffee mug as she swirled the contents round.

"Sara, did he…"  
"Yes," she finally said quietly. "I've left him. I panicked and I rang you and, I don't know why but I did and I'm sorry. This isn't your mess to deal with."

"Don't be sorry," he said gently. "I'm glad you rang."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," Michael said passing her a tissue. "Its ok, you're bound to be upset at the end of your relationship but you've done the right thing."  
"I'm not upset it ended," she said a little aggressively. "I'm glad. I'm relieved. I'm just so embarrassed!"

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about Sara, this isn't your fault."

"It's still pretty humiliating, your so called fiancée slapping you round the face and calling you a slut!"  
"He did what?" Michael's eyes were wide open in shock.

A small smile escaped Sara's lips.

"He found the business card you gave me, thought I was having an affair or something. Then started saying how ungrateful I am, he gave me bags and shoes and dresses and fancy dinners and it still wasn't enough! He didn't even know me! I hate all those 6-inch heeled hooker shoes! I'm not one for $1000 designer dresses! He couldn't even work that out after three years together!"

"Screw him, he sounds like a right jerk!" Michael said. He wanted to say a lot more than 'right jerk' but held back.

"Where are you gonna stay?"

"My stepmom, my dad's ex wife, we get on really well, and she's almost like a mother to me. I called her and she said I could stay with her."

"That's great, you've got somewhere to go."

"I know, she's amazing, I wish her and my dad were still together."

"And what about your mom? If you don't mind me asking?"

"She's dead." Sara said as a matter of fact.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, so stupid of me to ask." Michael felt embarrassed.

"No, its ok, she died when I was 9."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry."

There was a couple of seconds of silence. Awkwardness filled the air.

"My mom's dead too," Michael finally said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Michael replied. "I was young too, 6. She was ill, a tumor, she died peacefully. Since then it's just been me and my big brother."

"Your father?"  
"He died when I was a year old."

"Oh Michael, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said, smiling. "Me and Linc got through it ok, we managed!"

"Good, that's great."

Michael eventually dropped Sara to Annie's place, half an hour from Chicago. Her car keys, along with her car, were still at her apartment and going back to see Fillipe was the last thing she wanted to do. After Michael dropped her off, he didn't go straight home. Instead, he drove around the city, his head suddenly filled with a mass of confusion. Sara had gotten into his mind, big time. She hadn't even tried anything, flirted with him, come onto him, but still he felt himself craving more of her time and attention and prayed that he would hear from her. Of course, the last thing she wanted was to get involved with another man, but he couldn't help but hope that she could see he was very different from her scumbag ex-fiancée.


	5. Chapter 6

Sara always felt at home at Annie's. Her stepmother had always made her feel welcome and the two were incredibly close, but it hadn't always been that way. Sara's own mother had died when she was just 9. She was drunk and had crashed her car into a tree after a blazing row with Frank, Sara's father. Her mother was an alcoholic and had turned to drink following a stillborn child, Sara's younger sister. Frank had failed to be the support system she so desperately needed and the bottle provided a small comfort throughout those dark days. During a hangover she would simple tell Sara she had a bad headache but from the age of 7 Sara began to recognize the toxic smell of vodka and the mood swings and behavior that was not 'mummy'. Sara too remembered the rows her parents would have screaming and yelling at each other on a regular basis.

**_"_****_You're a lousy husband Frank, I needed you and your job took priority. Like it always does!"_**

**_"_****_I'm hurting too, Hannah, work helps me cope."_**

**_"_****_And what about what helps me cope? Well guess what, I don't need you. Sara doesn't need you."_**

**_"_****_You need to see someone, you can't go on like this. It isn't good for Sara."  
"What do you care about Sara? You're never here to take care of her!"_**

**_"_****_And like you do Hannah? Tell me that! As long as there's a drink in your hand nothing else matters, not even your daughter! Look at you! You're a mess!"_**

That was the last conversation her parents ever had. Hannah took off and died in an accident and nothing was the same. Frank had met Annie and she tried so hard with Sara. But in Sara's eyes, she was trying to replace mummy and she hated her! She wanted her mother back. She would lie awake at night and ask Jesus to bring mummy back; she would tell him that she didn't mind if she always had headaches and was moody, she just wanted to see mummy. Her father had explained that mummy was with baby Emily and one day they would all be together again as a family. Slowly but surely, Sara came round to Annie and they formed a strong relationship. Annie didn't try to replace Sara's mother and Sara didn't try to be her daughter, but they both fell in love with each other. Sara was devastated when, at 21, Annie told her that she and her father were divorcing but Sara was always welcome to stay with her. Sara later found out that her dad's commitment to his office and his 25-year-old secretary were to blame for the divorce and she never quite forgave him.

Sara told Annie everything that had happened with Fillipe and Annie simply said that she never liked him in the first place; he reminded her too much of Frank. She also told her about Michael.

"Well, he is a very good looking young man!" Annie said. She had seen Michael open Sara's door as she got out the car and hugged her goodbye.

"Mmmm," Sara replied.

"Yes, mmm!" Annie teased. "I shouldn't say this, but he would make one hell of a rebound!"

"Mom!" Sara blushed. She called Annie 'mom' from time to time; she had said it aged 14 to her by accident but it felt natural. She loved Annie like a mother and she was the closest thing she had to one for so many years.

"What!? I'm just saying, you need some fun! That job of yours takes away all your time!"  
"I love my job!"

"I know you do, but you also need to relax a little."  
"But, what if I don't want Michael as a rebound?"  
"Why ever not darling, he's tall, dark and definitely handsome!"

"Yeah, but…"  
"You like him, don't you!" Annie grinned mischievously.

"I dunno! He's so mysterious, I guess that's what is drawing me to him." Sara looked confused, trying to work out her own feelings. Earlier on her fiancée had hit her. Now, she was trying to work out whether she liked someone else!

"Plus, I kinda wanna stay away from men for a while, what if…"

"Honey, not every man is like Fillipe. There are good ones out there, and if you don't get to know someone you may never know."

Sara sighed. She was tired, and confused and the last thing she needed was another mess with another man. She tried to analyse these 'feelings' swimming around in her head and told herself that she was just feeling vulnerable and another man's affection was welcomes due to her state of emotions, but deep down she knew it wasn't true.


	6. Chapter 7

Michael couldn't stop thinking about Sara that night. He was furious with her ex-fiancée for the way he had treated her. A decent man wouldn't dare dream of raising his hand to a woman; he most certainly would never be a decent man! He couldn't see how anyone would so much as want to even yell at Sara; Michael was good at reading people and he could tell that she was a calm, but assertive woman, one who could hold her own and not need looking after. So why had she called him? The truth was, she didn't even really know. She could easily have called her best friend Katie, or even Annie right away, but something had drawn her to Michael. Michael wasn't ashamed to admit that he cared for Sara. He barely knew her but she was under his skin. He tried sleeping but he tossed and turned; he couldn't get the image of the slap mark on her face out of his mind and he felt anger bubble up inside him. He got out of bed and poured himself a small whisky, hoping that would help him to settle but it was no use. He got out him phone and went to type in a message to see how she was but he stopped. She had just come out of a troubled relationship, and the last thing she wanted was male attention. But then why had she called him?

Sara lay in bed tossing and turning, wishing that sleep would come, but it was no use. She tried to blame the unfamiliarity of the cool room on her inability to fall asleep, but she knew the real reason for her insomnia. For a second she felt ashamed. Her engagement had just ended due to a slap in the face from her controlling and possessive fiancée but all she could picture was those piercing blue eyes and his olive skin, the light stubble on his face and that mysterious smile. She didn't know what had gotten into her. It was very rare for Sara to even react to attention from another male, but there was just something about Michael she couldn't shake. She felt nervous and she didn't know why! Get a grip Sara! She told herself. She got out of bed and went to get a glass of water. Annie was in the kitchen and started Sara.

"Jesus mom!" Sara screamed. "Why are you in the dark?!"

"Sorry hon!" She laughed. "I had just turned out the light, I was coming to bed. Hey, I like it you call me that, you know."

"Well, I see you as my mom, so I guess it fits, right?"

"Whatever's good for you sweetie. You know, when we first met I could tell how much you resented me and how much you wanted your mother back."

"Sorry," Sara mumbled.

"No, don't be sorry," Annie smiled. "You were young and you felt like someone was trying to take the place of your mother. But I wasn't, I promise you. I just wanted to take care of you."

"I know that, and I'm sorry I made your life hard!" Sara giggled.

"Hey, well, look at us now eh? Have you spoken to Frank about Fillipe?"

Sara groaned. "Nope. And I know for a fact that even after I tell him what he's done and how much he's changed in the last year that he will still say I get back with him! I can hear him now, "oh Sara, your blowing it out of proportion, he's good for you, hes good for your image blah blah blah…" "

"That's Frank alright! But, you do know that your father loves you very much Sara, even if he has a funny way of showing it. Is he still with the bimbo?"

The bimbo was Frank's new wife, a 40-year-old blonde with fake boobs and a false interest in politics. Sara hated her and knew that all she wanted was her name in the papers and some money.

"Yeah, they are still together, unfortunately. Technically speaking, my stepmother is 11 years older than me! Fantastic!"

Annie laughed. "Well lets hope that your father comes to his senses soon enough! Come on you, get some sleep!"


	7. Chapter 8

Sara was with Annie now for 3 nights but she had to return to Chicago for work. She had finally picked up her car and most of her possessions. The two women went to Sara's flat twice to quickly bag up all her belongings and take them back to Annie's. On the second occasion Fillipe had returned home early and had tried groveling and crying and saying how sorry he was, but Sara stuck to her guns. No way would she be made a fool of like that by anyone ever again! Plus, he hit her once, what's to say he wouldn't do it again? Sara left the apartment with her head held high. Sure, she felt like utter shit, but her head was held high with pride. She'd booked herself into a hotel over the weekend and Monday morning she would go on the hunt for an apartment. Nothing fancy, she just needed somewhere to live while she found her feet again. Michael had been in contact the last few days and had asked her to meet up with him for some lunch. At first, she was reluctant, but Annie had told her that it was only lunch; plus it would be good to take her mind off of everything that was going on, so she agreed. It was very informal, Michael had suggested a small Italian eatery called 'Bella' as they had both spoken about it before, but she was still nervous. It's just lunch, as friends, she told herself. Friends don't fret about what to wear! In the end she had decided on pale blue skinny jeans, a cream long sleeved blouse and sandals. Simple, but still lady like and left a little bit to the imagination.

When she had arrived, Michael was already there. He was waiting at the bar, drinking a bottle of Sol.

"Hey," he said, getting off his seat.

"Hey," Sara replied with a smile.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Er, ok, please. A sparking water, please."

As he passed her the bottle of Perrier and a glass, their hands brushed. Sara felt a bolt of electricity inside her and hoped Michael hadn't noticed her reaction. She looked down and prayed he didn't see her cheeks flush. Her heart was racing and she felt like a silly teenager!

"How's things at your stepmoms?" He asked after what felt like an age of silence between them.

"I'm staying in a hotel now," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "I need to go back to work and Annie's is just too far to commute to the hospital everyday. Hopefully I'll find an apartment by next week!"

"Well, if I see anything I'll let you know! We're always being told about new apartment complexes and developments on the job so hopefully something will come up! Do you wanna sit here and eat, or shall we get a table?"

"I'm ok for staying here, if you are?" Sara replied. She wanted to try and keep the 'date' as informal as possible but could already feel herself falling for Michael.

"Here's great with me," he replied, handing her a menu. "I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

Sara had ordered tomato salad bruschetta for her starter and seafood spaghetti for her main, while Michael went all out and got a steak, complete with chunky home made fries and a large salad. But, at 6'2 and strongly built, he could easily put away twice as much in one sitting!

"The food is gorgeous here!" Sara exclaimed as she finished her last mouthful. "I will definitely be coming here again!"

"It's one of Chicago's hidden gems," Michael replied. "The food is amazing. I could easily eat another steak though, sometimes my appetite scares me!"

Sara giggled. Michael smiled, loving the sound of her laugh. He hadn't known her long but he was falling for her. He just wished the situation were different. She had just come out of a long, turbulent relationship and he doubted she was ready to jump into something else with practically a stranger.

"Let me get the bill and I'll walk you to where you're staying."

"Ok," Sara replied, opening her bag and fishing around for her purse. She took out $30 and laid it down on the table.

"Hey, this is on me!" Michael said, pushing the money back towards her direction.

"No Michael, let me…"  
"Sara, I insist. Put it away!"

"Thank you." She looked down again and put the money back in her purse.

The hotel where Sara was staying was a 15-minute walk from Bella's. The pair chatted and joked the whole way back. Michael had driven to the restaurant but didn't want the date to end, so he said he had walked just so he could walk Sara back and sneak an extra 15 minutes or so with her. He adored her company. Unlike many women he had been with, she was interesting and intelligent and had things to talk about other than the latest celebs or who's had a boob job. He loved that about her.

"Thanks for walking me back, you didn't have to," Sara said.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't!" Michael laughed.

"Thank you for lunch as well. I had a great time."

He smiled at her. "So did I."

They looked at each other, both knowing what they wanted to do next, but neither making the first move. For a few seconds they were transfixed by each other's eyes, until Michael slowly leant in and kissed her. He kissed her gently at first, savoring the soft touch of her lips and when she kissed him back, his hand found the back of her neck and her tongue crept into his mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away, a look of confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry Michael, I can't do this."

"Sara, it's ok, I understand, but I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She turned around and ran to her room, tears pricking in her eyes. She was falling for Michael, falling so fast and it was scaring her. She didn't want to end up hurt again, so to cut him off would be the easiest thing to do.


	8. Chapter 9

Michael didn't get it. They had a great time at lunch, talking about their own lives and joking together. He knew she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to, he could see the desire burning in her eyes. Kissing Sara had felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was her tongue that caressed his first, but then she pulled away. She looked scared, he thought. He wanted to call her and ask her what had happened, but he thought he best leave her and give her space. He cursed to himself, and then cursed her ex-fiancée for hurting her and making her feel vulnerable.

Sara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but every time she closed her eyes the kiss played in her mind. The truth was that she was scared. Fillipe had stripped away her confidence and made her feel as though another man would never want her again. But Michael made her feel wanted. The way he kissed her was definitely a wanting sign. Her body tingled as she replayed the moment in her head. His soft, full lips against hers, his tongue gently exploring her mouth, the way he held the back of her neck so tenderly. She was afraid of falling hard for him and being left hurt. She was already falling for him. It was strange, she barely knew him and it was unlike her to be so affected by someone she barely knew, but she could feel that she wasn't careful around him; it felt good but at the same time it scared her. And right now, all she wanted were him laying next to her, enveloped him his embrace. She sighed; she'd text him tomorrow and apologize, hoping he'd forgive her.


	9. Chapter 10

Michael started his day off the same way he started every other weekday; 6am wake up, get to the gym for 7am, workout for an hour and get to work at 9am. Keeping fit was a huge part of his life and he wanted to feel good as well as look good. Not for anyone in particular, but just for himself. Today was no different. He dragged himself out of bed, made a mug of coffee, had a banana, and drove to the gym. His routine was always 10 minutes running on the treadmill, 10 minutes on leg weights, 20 minutes on his abs and 20 on his arms. But today, his heart wasn't in his workout. Sara was still playing on his mind and he scolded himself for caring so much. The kiss did feel amazing, yes, but she had just upped and left after. What did he do wrong? His frustration bothered him and he pounded the treadmill in a fast, angry spring, only stopping when the gym instructor asked him to slow down as he thought he would cause himself an injury.

In the small hotel, Sara was waking up from a restless sleep. Her eyes felt as heavy as lead and her body yearned for more sleep but nonetheless she got up and got straight into the shower. Her body welcomed the warm water and she stood there and let the water rain down on her for 15 minutes before getting out. She felt a bit more awake now, but there was still a heavy feeling in her chest. She was so confused and didn't want to hurt Michael by not knowing what she wanted. She did, however, want to speak to him and try and explain why she did what she did yesterday, so she got her phone and tapped out a text to him.

"Can we speak tonight after work? Sorry to run off on you last night, will explain later if you let me? S x".

Her finger lingered above the send button before she finally hit 'send' and hoped he would give her a second chance. But she didn't have to wait long. Not even a minute later, he replied.

"Sure, 8pm at Denny's Diner? X".

"Great, I'll see you there. S x".

She relaxed slightly and exhaled; she wasn't even aware she was holding her breath so hard. Hopefully Michael would understand what she was going to tell him but she couldn't predict how he would feel.

The day dragged for Michael. She just wanted the clock to read 6pm so he could leave work and go and meet Sara, but typically, the day lasted painfully long. He had a whole pile of paperwork and phone calls to complete which took up most of his day and then he had to survey a building but the owner and the estate agent were half an hour late and the whole process took an hour longer than it should have done. He ended up leaving work at 6.20pm and didn't even have time to go home and change. Sara's day was similar. 3 patients were bought in following a serious RTA and she had lost one of them due to internal bleeding, a 19 year old girl. Death was a regular thing in an emergency department, but Sara never really got used to it, even with over 10 years experience. She had wanted to become a doctor so badly to be able to save people and losing them always made her feel useless, no matter the situation. She finally got out of work at 6.15 and cursed herself for not bringing a change of clothes. She was wearing smart trousers and a pale pink fitted shirt. Her hair was tied back and she took out the band, letting the waves of hair tumble onto her shoulders and down her back. She applied a little clear gloss to her lips and hoped she would do.

When she got to the diner, Michael wasn't there yet. She hoped he hadn't bailed on her! She found an empty booth and ordered a sparkling water and smoothed down her clothes and her hair, for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, a tall handsome man strode through the entrance. It was him. He was in his work clothes, thank god, Sara noticed, but looked incredibly hot. His navy suit complemented his piercing blue eyes perfectly and she suddenly felt stupid in her work attire.

Michael noticed Sara right away; he could point her out in a crowd of about a million people, he would always notice her radiant smile and her unwillingly seducing hazel eyes. She looked incredible he noticed, even in her work clothes. Her pink shirt showed off a little amount of cleavage but not enough to give herself away too much and her hair was framed around her face perfectly. He sat down, a little nervous.

"Hey."

"Hi Michael," Sara replied, finding it hard to look at him.

"You ok?" He asked her, with genuine concern.

"Er, yeah, I guess, are you?"

"Well, its not everyday a beautiful woman kisses you and then runs away into the night!"

He saw the look on her face.

"I'm joking! Well, not really, but I'm ok, really!"

Sara shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Look Michael, I'm sorry about yesterday."

She looked up at him before continuing.

"I, well, I enjoyed what happened but I kind of panicked a bit. Don't for one second think I'm comparing you to my ex, 'cos I'm not, I just got scared for a split second and I guess I don't wanna end up hurt again."

"Sara, I would never EVER lay a finger on you. That isn't who I am and I would rather die than ever hurt a woman. Especially you."

"I know, I'm not saying you wouldn't. But its not just that. I mean, what if I fall for you and you don't want me? I'll be hurt, no doubt."

"Why wouldn't I want you?" Michael looked right at her, his blue eyes melting her heart.

"It's stupid, don't worry." Sara looked embarrassed.

"Tell me, Sara?" He asked. "We agreed on honesty, right?"

Sara inhaled.

"Ok, well, I'm a recovering morphine addict. I've been clean for three years now but Fillipe would bring it up from time to time and remind me that no one would want me apart from him, I'd never find another man if I ever left him. And I guess I believed him."

"Asshole," Michael muttered. "You do know that he was only saying that to brainwash you? He knew you are an attractive, intelligent woman who turns heads wherever she goes and it made him jealous. He tried to control you to belittle you!"

"Did he though?" She cried. "I mean, its well in the past, trust me, but I just feel so ashamed by that. I mean, I went through a real tough patch. I had fallen out with my father, he'd divorced Annie, I had an abusive junkie boyfriend and it was a way out. I promise you, I haven't touched the stuff in years and I don't want to!'

"Hey, Sara, I'm not doubting you!" Michael said softly and took her hand in his. "We all have a past and that's what makes up who he are. I'm not going to judge you for things you've done. If its part of you, I'm willing to accept that."

"Thank you." It was the first genuine smile she had on her face all day.

"I'm falling for you, Sara," Michael whispered. He stared at her, that stare that made her insides turn to mush and made her heart beat twice its normal speed. He shifted round the booth seat to sit next to her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears before gently kissing her lips. He pulled away, not knowing whether she felt comfortable with what was happening, but as he did her lips found his and she lost herself once again in Michael, this time, for the long run.

* * *

Still reading? Let me know and review please!


	10. Chapter 11

The next few days passed with Sara feeling as though she was floating on cloud nine. She and Michael hadn't seen each other since their reunion in the diner but had been in constant contact over the phone and had promised to see each other at the weekend when Sara had a rare weekend off work. But tonight, Sara was off to have dinner with her father. She hadn't seen him in a couple of months (his fault, not hers) and she wanted to tell him about her and Fillipe before someone else did. Fillipe was still contacting her but she was ignoring his calls and messages. As far as she was concerned, that part of her life was well and truly done but he still had other ideas!

She drove to her father's house and as she knocked on the door with the heavy brass knockers, she was greeted by the bimbo (real name Diana).

"Hello Sara," she said with false excitement. "Do come on it."  
"Thank you." Sara closed the door behind her and slung her bag down on the floor, on purpose, as she knew it was annoy Diana. "Where's Dad?"

"Your father is in his office sorting out some paperwork, he'll be down shortly." Diana smoothed down her tweed pencil skirt as she spoke. Sara noticed her outfit change; she must be trying to look more 'governor's wife' than 'big boobed bimbo' these days.

"It's ok I'll go up and say hi," Sara replied.

"He's probably busy, he wont be long."

"Its fine, really," Sara said. "I haven't seen dad in a while, I'm sure he wont mind." She smiled at Diana, more of a sarcastic smile and climbed the thick red-carpeted stairs to her father's office. The door was open and he was filing some paperwork. Sara tapped on the door.

"Hello sweetie!" Her dad said, pleased to see her. He strode over and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hi dad," she replied. "How's things?"

"Oh you know, busy," he replied. "How is everything with you?"

"I'm good dad, works busy but I've got some news." She paused momentarily. "Fillipe and I broke up a couple weeks ago."

"What? Whatever for?" Frank looked shocked. "He didn't say anything to me about it, I saw him last week."

"It just wasn't working out dad, he, well we had an argument about something silly and he hit me."

"He did what?"

"He slapped me. Right in the face. After he accused me of sleeping with another man."  
"And did you?"

"Dad!" Sara exclaimed. "No! What do you take me for?"

"I'm only asking. Oh well, that's a shame, he was such a good man."

"Dad. He was breathing down my neck the last year. He embarrassed me in front of my friends and colleagues and then slapped me so hard I almost lost my balance. Yeah. Great man!"

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Frank asked. "Maybe I can get him to apologize and you two can try again. He was a nice man and he was on the party too."

"Is that all you care about? As usual? Your party?"

"Sara ple…"

"No dad! You never change do you? I came to you because you're my father! You're my only living blood relative I have! Any decent person would ask me if I was ok and help me plot revenge but you only care how it will look for your precious party! Well, nice to see you too, daddy."

She stormed out of the office, fuming with rage. He would never change! He would always be self-centered Frank, only concerned with what looked good in the papers. As Sara stormed down the stairs, something caught her eye. The photo was gone. The portrait of her, her mother and her father taken when she was 6 years old, was gone. In it's place was a portrait of Diana and her father. How could he! Sara knew her dad loved that picture. It was the only one of the three of them where they were all genuinely happy and he took it down and replaced it with that one of her. Of them. Of course, this had to be _her_ doing. Sara felt tears prick in her eyes, tears of anger and tears of genuine hurt.

"Sara, please, it's not what you think…"

"No? Then what is it dad?" She spat, her tone icy.

"Diana suggested we have a photo done too, so I agreed. She didn't like the idea of your mother still on the wall but I told her that she will always be your mother so I put the photo in a different room."

"Its not the point dad!" She yelled. "This was yours and mom's house before it was hers! That was your family dad, or have you forgotten that too? You know, after mom died, I used to hear you crying in your sleep and calling for her. You missed her, and you still miss her now. Annie accepted that, she never wanted to take her place, but your bimbo of a wife now is too stupid and jealous to understand that!"

"Excuse me?" Diana asked, her arms folded.

"You heard me! How can you come in here and think you can just erase the past? I don't give a shit if you don't like the photo! That is my family, the only family I have and now your ugly face is taking pride of the hallway like you deserve it! And you're stupid enough to allow it to happen dad!"

Sara grabbed her bag and wiped flowing tears from her eyes.

"If mom could see you now she would be turning in her grave."

"Well, too bad, she's dead." Diana smirked and it took every fiber in Sara's body not to launch herself at her.

"That's enough Diana!" Frank bellowed. "Sara, sweetie, lets just talk about this…"

"No dad, I'm done. I don't want to see your wife ever again in my life and unless you learn how to be a real dad, I don't want to hear from you either."

She slammed the door behind her and ran to her car in the pouring rain.

She was shaking. Sara was livid with her father. How could he allow that to happen? That was the last happy memory of her mother and her dad had let that woman destroy it! All of a sudden, an overwhelming wave of sadness and loneliness came over her. She missed her mother so much. At the time, Sara was too young to understand her mother's drinking, but she saw it now. Having to deal with losing a baby and deal with a neglectful husband who was married to his job couldn't have been easy. As if in autopilot, Sara ended up driving to a bar and doing the one thing she had always promised herself she wouldn't.

"Uh, can I get another please?" Sara waved her glass at the bartender, desperate for a refill. She had already backed 4 vodka on the rocks and as she had never drunk before, it had got to her head pretty fast.

"Don't you think you've had enough miss?" The bar tender replied.

"I don't think so," Sara shot back. "Look, I'm still standing, I'm not barfing everywhere! I want another vodka please!"

"If you insist lady," he replied, filling up her glass. "This is your last one though!"

Sara handed over a $10 and told him to keep the change and she downed her drink. She winced as the alcohol burned her throat and the taste almost made her gag. Still, the warm fuzzy feeling in her veins was nice, but she still felt alone. Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away. She hated her dad so much right now. He'd driven her mother to drink and get in her car and wrap it around a tree. If only he were more compassionate and helped her get over the baby then she would still be here. Suddenly wanting to leave, she jumped off her bar stool but didn't realise just how drunk she was and almost lost her footing. She looked at her car outside and realized there was no way on earth she would be able to drive that thing; good job she was off work tomorrow. It was still pouring with rain and as she left the bar she began to sob. She was drunk, and felt odd and disorientated but most of all she felt hurt and let down and there was only one place she wanted to be.

* * *

What do you think of Sara here?


	11. Chapter 12

"Go go go go…yes! Goal!" Lincoln jumped up on his feet and punched the air. He had come over to Michael's apartment to visit him for the evening. He hadn't seen his younger brother in three weeks and felt bad; his life had pretty much gone to shit the last few months but no matter what happened his brother was always there for him. Lincoln was no stranger to the law and trouble and had had a few short spells in prison for things like drink driving and fighting, but now his son Lincoln Junior, or LJ as everyone had called him, was growing up, he wanted to be a more stable father figure to him. His relationship with his son was somewhat turbulent; LJ would frequently hear bad things about Lincoln from his mother and at 14, often believed whatever she said, but Lincoln was trying really hard to be the best father to his son that he could be. His girlfriend Veronica had always stood by his side, but recently they had been arguing about everything. Granted, Lincoln knew he wasn't the easiest person to deal with but he loved Veronica more than life itself and deep down knew he would be lost without her. But Michael was his safe haven. He would give the earth for his little brother and was fiercely protective over him. He had done his best to raise him after their parents had died and even done some foolishness to help see him through college, but he would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant helping his brother.

But tonight, they were just two brothers watching a soccer match on TV. Michael took a swig of his beer as Lincoln finished celebrating his team's latest goal.

"What a goal bro!" He exclaimed, downing the rest of his beer and letting out a belch after it.

"Hey, you still haven't told me what's going on with you and that doctor lady!"

"Well, there's nothing really to tell Linc," he said, throwing empty beer bottles and crisp packets in the bin.

"Is she hot?" Lincoln asked.

Michael smiled. "Yeah. She's beautiful. Real pretty."

"Michael Scofield I recognize that smile, you got some serious feelings for her man!"

"I like her ok? She's beautiful, she's funny and she's smart, I love a smart woman." What he failed to add to his older brother was that he had fallen in love with her. He'd fallen for Sara hook line and sinker and it surprised him just how fast he had fallen. There was a knock on the door, three quiet taps. Michael strode over to open it and the sight that greeted him literally broke his heart. There stood Sara, soaked to the bone from the rain, her eyes red and puffy from crying and tears pouring down her face. She also clutched a half-drunk bottle of vodka. Michael knew immediately that something must have been up as she had told him on the night they met that she didn't drink.

"Sara? What's going on? Are you alright?" Michael asked. She dissolved into tears and almost dropped the bottle out of her hand. Michael caught it, put it to one side and wrapped his arms around a drunk Sara.

"I guess I'm gonna head off Mike, I'll catch you tomorrow yeah?" Lincoln shoved his feet into his trainers and left Michael's apartment; Michael barely even noticed.

"What's happened Sara?" Michael asked with concern. He pushed the hair out of her face and helped her take off her soaking wet jacket. She stumbled and he caught her; he led her to his sofa.

"I hate my dad!" She exclaimed between sobs. She explained to Michael what had happened with her father and it took a while between her sobs and stumbling over her words.

"Jeeze Sara, that's cold," Michael replied. "I can't believe he did that."

"And now I've done the one thing I said I never would and I hate myself!" She dissolved again, burying her face in Michael's chest. Suddenly, she got up unsteadily and tried her best at a drunk, flirty smile. She straddled Michael and kissed him, rather clumsily. Her hands began to wonder across his body but he gently stopped her.

"What's wrong, you don't think I'm good enough either? You'd rather slap me up too?" She jumped off him and stood on the other side of the room, her temper flaring. Sara had never been drunk and didn't know how to cope with her emotions bleeding out of her.

"Don't be stupid Sara, you know I'd never ever hurt you." Michael's tone was stern.

"Why don't you want me?" Her voice was breaking and the look on her face almost broke Michael's heart.

"Of course I want you," he began, walking over to her and taking her hand. "Just not like this." He kissed her hand lightly, then her forehead. It was such a small, but tender gesture that made Sara blurt out _those_ words.

"I think I love you Michael." She never would have said them if she weren't drunk.

"Oh Sara, I love you too. You have no idea." He held her close and nuzzled the top of her hair, breathing her in. she smelt like the rain and the ocean and fresh shampoo and he found it intoxicatingly refreshing.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, looking up at him with her big hazel eyes.

"Of course Sara, you had me from the very start. Your shaking, lets get you out of these wet clothes and into bed."

He led her to his bedroom, a beautifully large room with floor to ceiling windows on the entire one side of the room, staring out into the Chicago skyline 20 floors up. It was a beautiful view but Sara was too drunk to appreciate it. Instead, she stepped out of her clothes and threw them into a pile on the floor. She was stood in the middle of his room in nothing but her bra and a small thong and Michael was trying his very hardest not to peel off her underwear slowly and make love to her for hours. Instead, he threw her one of his old college jerseys from when he played football and she slipped it over her head, collapsed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Michael covered her up and watched her for a few moments, thinking. Her father must have really hurt her for her to get this drunk, he thought. She had never touched alcohol in her life and tonight she managed to get so drunk. Satisfied she wouldn't choke on her own sick or fall out of bed, he planted a delicate kiss on her forehead, gently caressed her face with his thumb and made his way to the sofa and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

We met lincoln here - what do you think?!


	12. Chapter 13

As soon as Sara opened her eyes, she shut them again. The room was terribly bright and there was a thumping in her head. It took her a second to register where she was and what happened last night. She could remember as far as leaving the bar, downing some more vodka and the rest was a blur. She could smell bacon and the smell was both sickening and inviting. Groaning, she opened her eyes again and stretched before getting out of bed. The room spun for a brief moment and she vowed never to touch alcohol again. If this is what people did for fun every Friday, she thought they were mad! Remembering she was at Michael's, she tried her best to run her fingers through her hair and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. She pulled down his oversized shirt the best she could and made her way to the kitchen, where Michael was cooking bacon and pancakes.

"Hey," she yawned.

"Good morning," he replied, beaming a smile at her. He could get used to this, he thought. She looked absolutely beautiful too, even with her slightly puffy eyes and messy hair and he couldn't help but think he wanted to wake up to that sight every morning for the rest of his life.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, actually," she replied. "All things considering!"

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Michael laughed as he placed rashers of bacon and pancake son Sara's plate. "You remember much?"

"If I'm honest, no," she began. "After leaving that bar the rest is a blur. I don't even know why I ended up coming here!"

"Well, I'm glad you did. Eat up, you will feel better, trust me."

Sara took a bit of food and surprisingly didn't feel the urge to empty the contents of her stomach onto the table.

"Did we, you know…" She said quietly.

"Hell yeah, all over the house!"

"What?!" She looked shocked.

"I'm joking!" Michael giggled. "I gave you water, put you to bed and made sure you were alive! Anyway, would it be so bad if we did?" He looked at her, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Well, no, not at all." She looked up and smiled.

There were a few moments of silence as they ate before Michael broke the ice.

"You told me you loved me."

"Oh, gosh, I did?" Sara looked embarrassed. She and Michael hadn't been seeing each other for long at all and she was confused about how fast her feelings for him had developed. She knew she was in love with him, but wasn't ready to share it with him. Apart from last night, apparently.

"You wanna know what I said?"

She nodded.

"I love you too," he got up and kissed her softly, before gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed him back, this time a little more hungrily and his hands wondered under the shirt and gently teased up and down her spine. She shuddered and caught her breath, wrapped her legs around Michael and he lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather and carried on kissing her. His kisses were deep and passionate and her whole body was tingling and longing to feel his. Michael's breath was short and sharp and as he felt Sara's slender legs wrap around him he groaned quietly, anticipating what was coming. They navigated to Michael's king-sized bed and he laid her down as if she was the most precious thing in his world, still kissing. With a quick swoop, he'd taken her shirt off and she'd clumsily pulled off his to reveal a hard, toned chest. Michael stared down at Sara.

"You're so beautiful," he began, as he pressed gentle kisses to her neck and collarbone. Sara moaned softly, the sensation of Michael's soft lips too much for her to handle. His lips found her already bra-less breasts and as his tongue met her nipple she held onto him.

"Michael," she whispered. "Take me, I'm yours. Please!" She craved him inside of her, the longing was unbearable. He was so painfully good looking and here he was on top of her; it was such a painful temptation that she had to give into this second. Michael's bulge brushed against her smooth skin of her stomach as he slowly navigated down to where she was welcoming him in so desperately. She looked so beautiful, yet so intoxicating, he thought. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. The blonde bombshells he had been with before didn't even come close to Sara. Her intelligence was refreshing and her compassion and zest for life was such a turn on to him. Right this moment, she had never looked so beautiful. Her long auburn hair was splayed out on the pillow, her eyes were wide and alive and every now and again she bit her lip.

"Michael, please!"

He grinned, kissed her long, hard and slowly and eased himself into her as if he was in familiar territory and groaned hard at just how good she felt. Sara moaned and Michael felt her fingernails on his back. Her legs crossed over his back and pulled him closer, each thrust causing them both to call out in pleasure. They were making slow love, not fucking, but neither had felt such pleasure before.

"Oh god, Sara," he said, tenderly kissing her neck. He could feel her clench up more and more with each thrust and knew she was close to her peak.

"Michael," she moaned, momentarily opening her eyes and staring at him. His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Let it go, Sara," she whispered. And with that, she'd reached the top and as she came crashing down, the pleasure was almost unbearable. A couple of seconds later Michael reached his ecstasy and his whole body shuddered as he released his love into her. They were both silent for about 30 seconds after, the only audible sounds were their breathing.

"Why did it take me so long to find you?" He asked quietly, smiling at her and smoothing the hair out of her face. He had fallen head over heels in love with her and prayed that he could have this woman by his side for the rest of his life. He pulled Sara into his arms and wrapped them protectively around her before slowly kissing her.

"I'm not careful when I'm around you," she began. "You make me lose my inhibitions."

"You don't need to be careful Sara," he replied, wrapping her in his arms even tighter and appreciating this moment.

* * *

Things are hotting up! Review please!


	13. Chapter 14

Two months had passed since that eventful night and Sara and Michael were every inch the sickly sweet, deeply in love couple. Their evenings after work were spent in front of the TV, Michael usually cooking different meals for them and both of them snuggling on the sofa until Sara usually dozed off on Michael's chest, and their days off together were spent making love all day and exploring Chicago together as a couple. Neither could imagine not having one another in their lives and despite not being together long, they were each excited about the future. Today was a beautiful July day and Lincoln and Veronica had invited Michael and Sara over for a BBQ, just the four of them. They were both yet to meet the love of Michael's life and what better way to do it than over good food.

"I'm nervous meeting them," Sara had said to Michael as they lay in bed following a morning work out of Sara mounting Michael, giving him something to wake up to!

"Don't be, they will absolutely love you, I promise that." He kissed her tenderly on the shoulder. "Ronnie's so cool and laid back and as long as I'm happy, so is Linc."

"Yeah, but still, they are such a big part of your life, I want to make sure everything is perfect!"

"You are perfect, so everything will be! Are you gonna jump in the shower first, or will I be forced to get in there with you?!"

She giggled and Michael's heart fluttered. Her laughter was his second favourite sound in the whole word; his first was when she told him that she loved him. He'd never had such deep feelings for someone before. He'd been in a four-year relationship with a woman a few years before Sara and he thought then he loved her, but looking back now, Sara was the only woman that had ever really had his heart. He simply adored everything about her and waking up next to her every morning was a blessing. Her hunt for an apartment hadn't quite worked out; she stayed at Michael's for a week and then moved in. it was something she had never done before and never moved so fast, but with Michael, everything felt right.

An hour later, they were ready. Sara stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror, checking her appearance out from every angle. She was dressed in a cream maxi-dress with an over-sized summer hat and as she turned constantly in front of the mirror, Michael was standing in the doorway with his arms folded, watching his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"You look perfect, you are perfect!" He came behind Sara, wrapped his arms around her slender waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She asked, scrunching up her nose, something Michael noticed she always did when she was puzzled or confused.

"You look beautiful honey," he said, planting a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. "Do I look ok?!" He twirled around jokingly, mocking Sara. He had on dark blue jeans and a plain white V-neck tee shirt, clinging to his muscular top half.

"You look handsome, and if we don't leave now I may just be forced to remove that tee shirt!" She tiptoed and kissed Michael and he pulled her in close by her waist.

"Why did you have to say that," he growled, placing a large hand on her buttock and squeezing it, before letting her go. No woman had ever turned Michael on like Sara did; her beautiful looks and her feistiness turned Michael on so much, and the fact that they just 'clicked' so much helped. Everything between the two of them felt so natural and so right. The only thing Michael would change was when he met her. He wished she had been in his life years before, but now he knew he had found the one and would do anything to hold onto her.

"Ronnie baby, get the door, they're here." Lincoln shouted from their garden. He was beginning to warm the BBQ and definitely didn't trust Veronica with it. As much as he loved the girl, cooking was certainly not her strong point! Both Michael and Lincoln were good cooks, having had to grow up fast and fend for themselves after the death of their parents, and it was something they both enjoyed.

Veronica smoothed down her cropped white jeans and went to meet her brother-in-law and his new girlfriend. She'd heard lots about her from Michael and from Lincoln and had a feeling that Sara would fit in just fine.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, opening the front door to her and Lincoln's home. They shared a lovely spacious bungalow with a large garden, perfect for a summer's day like today. "Come on in!"

She hugged Michael. "It's so good to meet you Sara," she said, giving her a hug.

"It's great to meet you too! Your home is lovely!" Sara couldn't help but think just how lovely Ronnie was. She was more nervous about meeting the person closest to Michael, though. And after turning up at Michael's blind drunk that night, she felt as though she needed to redeem her first impression made on Lincoln.

"Thank you, come though, master chef is in the garden starting up the BBQ!"

Sensing Sara's nerves, Michael took her hand and gave it a little squeeze and led her through to the garden.

"What's happenin' bro," Lincoln said, fanning the smoke from the BBQ. He walked over and fake-punched Michael in the arm.

"Linc, this is Sara."

"Let's just pretend we haven't officially met yet!" She laughed.

"Deal!" Lincoln winked at her. "So good to finally meet the woman my brother talks about so much!"

"It's great to meet you too." Sara replied. "I was just telling Veronica how lovely your place is."

"Thank you," Lincoln replied. "Ronnie's good with all the interior design stuff, but I did manage to talk her into having a pool table so I'm happy!"

Everyone laughed and Sara felt totally at ease. It was easy to see why Michael thought so highly of them both, Sara thought, they were both such lovely people.

"Right, drinks," Veronica announced. "I've got fresh lemonade, beers, vodka, whatever you guys fancy."

"Lemonade's great for me please," Sara said, hoping no one asked her why she wasn't drinking beer on a warm summer's day.

"And one for me Ronnie," Michael added, smiling at Sara. She was grateful for his choice of drink and squeezed his hand.

Veronica returned a moment later with the nicest glass of fresh lemonade Sara had ever tasted! The three of them spoke for a few minutes while Lincoln cooked the meat. There were sausages, burgers, wings, lamb chops, everything imaginable!  
"Er, Linc, are you feeding the 5000?!" Michael teased.

"You can always starve little bro, that means there's plenty more for me!" Lincoln shot back.

"Right, I'll go get some plates and the salad, you almost done Linc?" veronica said.

"You need a hand?" Sara asked.

"Sure!"

The two women went to the kitchen and retrieved plates, cutlery, a fresh salad and a creamy potato salad.

"I've gotta say," Veronica began as she tiptoed for the plates. "Linc and I have never seen Michael so happy! It's like you've put a spell on him!"

Both women laughed.

"I'm glad, I'm as happy as he is." Sara smiled and her heart fluttered thinking of her gorgeous love. "Things have moved fast, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two seem perfect for each other. I've known both Michael and Linc since we were about 10 years old and I've never seen him like this. It's like he's floating!"

"Well I'm happy I can do that to him, he's really special to me."

"And your special to him too, trust me. He's nuts about you!"

"I really hope so! How long has it been with you and Lincoln?"

"Jeeze," Ronnie began. "Where do I start?! We go way way way back. We met as kids, we were each other's first kiss at 13, we dated in high school and I went away to college in California so we drifted apart. He met Lisa, LJ's mother and briefly saw her for a little while but the two broke it off 6 months after LJ was born. I came back into town after I graduated and I just couldn't take the fact he had a child with someone else. I know it sound selfish, but I was really hurt."

"I don't think that's selfish at all," Sara said. "It must be so hard seeing the person you love having another life with someone else."

"It really was," Veronica continued. "I tried so hard to avoid him, I was convinced that I had to move on. I dated someone for a year, but I missed him so bad. We finally got back together and no matter what happens it's always going to be him!" She laughed. "LJ's a great kid too, we get on really well. It's funny though as he's more like his uncle than his father! Much rather have his head in a book than play with cars and women for now, which is good I suppose!"

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Sara replied.

"Let's get these plates out before the boys finish all the meat!"

"So, you think Lincoln and Ronnie liked me?" Sara asked Michael as they drove back to Michael's apartment.

"Are you serious? They loved you!" Michael replied. "It's hard not to love you, you're just so loveable!"

They both laughed.

"You know, Ronnie said that she's never seen you as happy as you are before…"

"That's 'cause I've never been this happy Sara." He stopped the car on the side of the road and took her face in his hands.

"I love you, God I love you, and I've never been happier."

"I love you too, Michael." She leant in and kissed him and wished that that moment would last forever.

* * *

I wish Veronica was alive in PB until the end! But, she can be here...if you review!


	14. Chapter 15

"Michael? Michael can you hear me?" Sara propped his head up with a pillow, as he lay motionless on the kitchen floor. He had been cooking breakfast on the Sunday morning when out of nowhere he just fainted. Luckily he didn't hit his head on the way down, but nonetheless it terrified Sara. She had been in the bedroom getting dressed when she heard the crash. Sara had placed him in the recovery position and had tried to coax him gently back to consciousness. He was breathing thank God.

"Michael sweetie, I'm here, wake up." She nudged him gently and he groaned and tried to get up.

"No you stay there, take a few deep breaths, you're ok." She sat beside him and gently stroked his forehead.

"What happened?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"You passed out while making breakfast. Did you hit your head or anything? Does anything hurt?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"No Michael don't get up, just stay here for a while ok?"

"Sara, I've been having headaches for the last week now. I had one right before I passed out, that's the last thing I remember." Michael knew what the headaches meant, but couldn't bring himself to tell Sara. This was how it started with his mother, and now look where she was.

Sara didn't say anything for a minute or so, she just took Michael's hand and kissed it. As a doctor, bad headaches and fainting rang alarm bells. She was conscious of the fact that his mother had died from a brain tumor and just hoped to God that the same thing wouldn't be Michael's fate.

"I'm gonna be ok Sara, don't worry."

"You need to see a specialist. I'll have a word with the neurology department at the hospital and get you seen as soon as possible."

"Sara, please, I'm going to be ok, I don't need to see a doctor." Deep down Michael was afraid of what they were going to tell him. He wasn't stupid, he knew his symptoms were similar to those of his mother, but he was too afraid to hear it from a doctor.

"Michael, this could be serious!" Sara yelled.

"It's nothing, trust…."

"Are you stupid Michael? Huh? You could have a tumor and you want to do nothing about it!"

"Sara I don't have a tumor, please just calm down!"

"Open your eyes Michael! I'm trying to help you!" Sara pleaded with him, but he just couldn't agree to it.

"I know you are, but please listen to me, I'm ok!"

"Screw you Michael!" Sara stormed out and slammed the front door hard behind her. She ran down the stairwell of the apartment block and before she could make it down one floor, loud, hysterical sobs exited her body. She slumped down on the stairs and held her head in her hands as she cried. Why couldn't Michael listen to her? Why was he being like this?!

Michael got up, the adrenalin in him soaring through his body, and made for the front door. As soon as he opened it, the sound of crying filled his ears. He sighed, and paced down one flight of stairs to find Sara sitting on the last step sobbing. She sat next to her and wrapped his arms round her tightly, holding her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry." She whispered and kissed her head. Her familiar and comforting scent brought tears to his eyes; he cherished every single part of her and was so afraid to lose her.

"It's bad enough listening to you from a doctor's point of view, but having to hear that from someone you love is heartbreaking!" She exclaimed, wiping tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry I yelled but I'm worried about you. If anything happens to you and I missed the signs I could never live with myself!"

"I'll see a doctor," Michael eventually said. He was doing it for Sara; he couldn't just die and leave her behind. He prayed it wouldn't come to that.

"Thank you," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "Thank you. I want you to be happy and healthy and I will stop at nothing to make sure you are, you know that. I feel as though I've known you my whole life and its only been about three months, but I swear to God Michael if you leave me now or if anything happens, my life will be over."

"I promise you I'm not leaving you Sara, I swear." Michael kissed her and as fresh tears sprung to her eyes, he ever so tenderly kissed each eye lid.

"I love you Michael, we'll get through this together ok?"

They went back into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom where they spent the next couple of hours exploring each other's bodies and making slow, real love to one another, and when they had finished Sara cried into Michael's chest, with fear and with heartbreak.

* * *

The tumour! :( Review please!


	15. Chapter 16

Thanks to Sara's position at the hospital she worked at, she had managed to get an appointment the following Tuesday to see the best neurologist in the hospital, Professor Paul Scheuring. The man was a genius and some people waited weeks to see him. Sara had also made sure that Michael had told Lincoln about what was going on. Lincoln being Lincoln had handled it in a way, which involved smashing his phone against the wall in anger and worry and then punching the wall repeatedly, resulting in a fractured thumb. Michael was his baby brother and he couldn't bare the fact that something might happen to him. His insisted on coming to the appointment but Michael had asked him not too as he didn't want a fuss and he wanted normality.

As Sara and Michael sat in the waiting room in silence, the time seemed to pass painfully slowly. Michael just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with and discover his fate. He kept jiggling his left leg, something he did when he was nervous. Sara didn't say anything, she just held onto his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Michael Scofield." The doctor called his name. He got up quickly and looked at Sara. She could see the worry etched into his eyes.

"I'm right behind you," she said, taking his hand.

"Good morning Mr Scofield, I'm Doctor Scheuring," the two men shook hands. "Hello Doctor Tancredi. Please, do sit down, both of you."

The doctor tapped on his computer.

"Right, Doctor Tancredi has informed me of the headaches you've been getting, and she also told me you passed out a couple of days ago, am I correct?"

"er, yes, that's right," Michael began. "She's worried, me too, as my mother died from a hypothalamic hamartoma."

"Ok, I see," the doctor said, tapping notes into his PC. "But I have to tell you, medicine has advanced tremendously in the last 20 years and the treatments we can offer if this is case are much more advanced than they were back then ok? Right. The first thing we should do is a CAT scan to look at the brain and then we will go from there. I can arrange one for half an hour's time and it takes about an hour to get the results back, and we can take it from there. Does that sound alright Mr Scofield?"

"It does, thank you Doctor." Michael replied, feeling a bag of nerves.

"Your very welcome. I'll get the nurse to take you to the scan area and get you changed and I shall see you back in about a couple of hours."

The two men shook hands and Sara thanked him immensely for seeing them and organising everything so fast.

"See Michael," Sara began. "Medicine is so advanced today, you will be just fine ok? Normally with these things you can have hormone treatment and tablets and it will be under control. Your gonna be ok."

"I hope so. Come here." He held his arms out and Sara wrapped hers around him and the two of them just held each other tightly, not saying a single word. Eventually, their spell was broken by the nurse who led Michael to a room where he could change into a gown and then straight to the scanning machine.

"Just lie back and relax," the nurse began. "It's not like an MRI scan where you're enclosed in that tunnel, its more open and will take less than a minute to get the shots we need to, so just try and relax and it will be over before you know it. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"No, I just wanna get it over and done with." Michael had his eyes closed already.

"Ok then, hold tight and we'll get started."

The process was over within a minute and Michael went back to meet Sara in the waiting room; they had just over and hour to kill but time was dragging painfully slowly.

"Have you spoken to Lincoln?" Sara asked after a few moments of silence.

"No. I don't want to worry him until I find out what's wrong." Michael said, sternly.

"He has a right to know Michael, it's been you and him for so long and if I were him I'd want to know."

"Sara, I said no."

Sara sighed and said no more. She decided she would try and call Lincoln later and tell him what was going on. After all, it was only fair that he knew what was going on with his little brother, especially after it was what killed their mother. Michael's leg was twitching with nerves and Sara had never seen him so on edge before. She loved him so much, she wished she could trade places with him.

"You ok?" She asked him tenderly, stroking the palm of his hand with her thumb.

"What if I end up like my mother?" He asked, staring straight at the wall in front of him.

"Michael that won't happen. You heard the doctor, these things have a much higher success rate than they did all those years ago. And you have the best consultant in Chicago, I made sure of that." Sara kissed his hand. "I'm gonna be here with you every single step of the way and no matter what the outcome is we do this together, ok?"

He nodded. "I love you so much, I really do."

"I know. And I love you too."

The scan results were back two hours later and both Michael and Sara were called back to see the doctor to discuss the results. Michael's insides felt like jelly and although he wouldn't admit it to Sara, he was terrified. He had seen what his mother had gone through and the induced coma they put her in before she had died and that was all swirling around in his head. As they sat down he reached for Sara's hand and held it tight, his palms clammy.

"I'm afraid it's not great news, Mr Scofield," the doctor began. "The scans show that there is a tumour around the size of a golf ball on your temporal lobe and it's going to require surgery to remove it."

"Is it cancer?" Sara asked, her eyes wide from the shock.

"No. It's benign, there is no cancer present, but we need to get the tumour removed as soon as we can."

Michael looked at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know Mr Scofield?"

"What are my chances?" He ran his hands over his head and exhaled deeply.

"There are some risks from the surgery, naturally, but in a way you're quite lucky as the tumour is located in one specific area and should be fairly easy to remove. I won't say you're totally out of the danger zone, but considering we can remove it successfully, you have every chance of going on to live a long, healthy life."

"When can I have the operation?"

"That's what I was just getting too. I've scheduled you for next week Tuesday, it's the earliest I could fit you in and hopefully you will only need to spend a week in hospital before you can return home."

"Thank you so much Doctor," Sara said. "We both really appreciate you seeing Michael at such short notice."

"It's my pleasure," he replied. "Michael is in safe hands with my team and you can rest assure that I will do everything in my power to bring Michael back to good health."


	16. Chapter 17

Sara approached the subject again of Michael telling Lincoln but he just wasn't having any of it, so Sara decided to take matter's into her own hands. She knew it wasn't really her place to say anything to Lincoln, but Sara thought, at the same time, he had a right to know. She got that Michael was scared and he hated fuss, but he would need his big brother whether he liked to admit it or not. She waited until Michael was in the shower and told him that she was popping to the corner shop to pick up a few bits for dinner. It was then she made the call.

"Hey Lincoln, it's Sara." She was nervous.

"Hey Sara, what's up? How's things?" Lincoln sounded cheery; Sara knew by the end of the conversation that would all change.

"Yeah, ok. Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Is it Michael? What's happened?"

"Can I just say he doesn't know I'm calling, he didn't want you to know." Sara swallowed.

"Know what? What's happened? Are you guys getting married or something?"

I wish it was that simple, Sara thought.

"I dunno how to say this Lincoln, but Michael told me all about your mother and the headaches and the blackouts your mother had, well…"

"No. NO! Michael's got it hasn't he?" He was yelling down the phone by this point.

"I managed to get him an appointment with the best consultant in Chicago. They did a scan and he's got a tumour on his brain. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this, but he didn't want you to know just yet. He doesn't even know I'm telling you."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Lincoln spoke.

"Man. Fuck. Fuck it! Why him? Why was it not me? He's my little brother Sara, this can't be happening to him!"

"I'm so sorry, Lincoln. They are going to operate next Tuesday and I just had to tell you, he's gonna hate me for going behind his back but he will thank me eventually." Sara was fighting back tears.

"Oh god, oh god, what did the doctor say. Is he dying?"

"No, he's hopeful that they can remove the tumour as it's all in one place. Obviously there are risks but I don't want to think about that." Her voice broke and tears started to flow down her flushed cheeks.

"Thanks for telling me," Lincoln eventually said. "And I'm glad he's got you, you're a doctor and I can bet that you had to drag him kicking and screaming to the appointment."

"Oh believe me, it wasn't easy," Sara began. "I pleaded with him until he gave in. I can't lose him, Lincoln."

The last bit came out in muffled sobs.

"Go back home, Sara, I'll call him tomorrow and speak to him, ok? Just promise me that you'll look after him." Lincoln asked.

"He's in safe hands with me. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Say hi to Ronnie."

"Ok, thank you Sara. Bye." He rang off and Sara was left sitting on a park bench, oblivious to the world around her. She wanted to wake up and the whole thing just be a bad dream, but somehow she doubted very much that that was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 18

Sara had a rubbish day at work. She was looking forward to coming home to see Michael, maybe have a long hot bath together and fall into bed for some lazy love making before falling asleep, but the opposite greeted her as soon as she turned her key in the lock. Michael was standing there with a face like thunder.

"I asked you not to tell my brother for a reason, Sara," he said, looking at her with a stern expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Michael," she began. "But this is a big deal! He had a right to know."

"And I said I would tell him in my own time."

"When?!" She cried. "Whilst your on the operating table?"

"This isn't down to you. This is up to me!"

"Well, forgive me for caring!" She exclaimed. "Next time do what you want!"

"You don't need to be like that Sara, but I asked something of you and you did she opposite…"

"Yes! For your own good! You can't go through this alone!" Sara interrupted him.

"That's for me to decide!" He yelled. "I don't want to worry my brother with my problems, why can you understand!"

"You know what Michael, he's your brother and he deserves to know! You need to wake up and smell the coffee, your not going in to fix a broken toe, its brain surgery and you need your family before, during and after!"

Michael was silent; he then grabbed his Barbour jacket and put it on.

"I need some air. Don't wait up. I love you."

"Wait, where are…" But the door slammed before Sara could finish her sentence.

"Damn it!" She yelled. Now what?! She could follow him but she decided to leave him. He'd come back, when he was ready.

Michael sat in a bar, cradling his fourth glass of whisky on the rocks. He knocked it back and winced.

"You need to slow down bro," Lincoln said, taking a neat gulp of the same whisky.

"For what? I might die next week, at least let me get drunk for one more fucking time! Can I get another please?" He asked the barman.

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself? You are not dying and you are going to feel like shit tomorrow."

"Yeah? And so are you, if I've counted correctly you are also on your fifth glass now." Michael knocked back the fifth shot. It burnt as it trickled down his throat and he almost gagged. He never particularly enjoyed getting drunk but right now he needed it.

"Yeah, but I can handle my alcohol, you on the other hand will be on the floor soon."

"I've been an arsehole to Sara," Michael said, swirling the remaining ice round in his glass.

"Are you mad she called me?"

"Yes and no." He began. "I really wanted to tell you but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to see the reaction on your face, I couldn't do that to you."

"Michael. It doesn't matter. You, Ron and LJ are my only living family and I can handle whatever you throw at me. All I care about is you getting better and Sara was right to call me. She's out of her mind with worry. She really loves you, anyone can see that."

"And I love her too, more than anything. I've never been so happy in my whole life Lincoln, and just when I've found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, my chance might be taken away. And what if I survive the operation but end up a vegetable? What is she gonna do then? I can't expect her to waste her life taking care of a cripple. She deserved the world!"

"That is not going to happen. You just gotta have a little faith bro. You are the strongest person I know, you have no idea how much I admire you and look up to you. You are my brother and I'm here for you, through everything."

Michael felt his eyes well up but did not allow tears to fall. He had never heard Lincoln express him emotions before, it just wasn't his style. He slapped his hand on Lincoln's back, and they both knew they understood each other. Michael downed another two whisky's and as he went to get up the whole room spun.

"I think you've had quite enough. C'mon, its time to get back. I think you owe that girlfriend of yours an apology." Lincoln downed his last drink and put his arm around his drunken brother and hailed a cab back to his.

Sara had just got off the phone to Veronica, who explained that Lincoln had gone to meet Michael and the two of them were together. It helped her relax slightly, but she was still fuming at him for storming off and upset that he couldn't understand her point of view. Suddenly, she could hear two voices from the other side of the front door and a struggle to get the key in the lock, but Michael finally managed. He stumbled through the door and Sara could immediately smell the whisky in the air.

"He's ok," Lincoln said. "Don't worry, he loves you. I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Lincoln left and Michael stood in the middle of the living room, swaying slightly.

"Don't you ever walk out on me again," Sara said looking right at him. Her heart broke at the sight in front of her; he looked so helpless and afraid and she went over to him and led him to the couch.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry Sara I'm sorry. Don't leave."

"Oh Michael, I'm not going anywhere. I'd rather die than leave you."

"What if I die?"

"Stop being stupid. You're not going to die. Your going to have your tumour removed and carry on with your life."

"Our life." He rested his head on Sara's shoulder.

"Exactly, our life. Come on, let's get into bed. But I think you need a glass of water first or your gonna feel pretty crap tomorrow."

She got up, filled up a pint glass with cold water and he downed it in one go.

"I love you so much Sara," he said as they lay in bed. "Thank you for being so amazing."

"I love you too Michael," she replied. "Night night."


	18. Chapter 19

Michael opened his eyes and it took him a couple of seconds to work out why there was a dull ache in his head. Memories of last night flushed though his mind and a wave of embarrassment fell over his body. He turned over and saw Sara fast asleep next to him. She was facing the opposite way and she had on nothing but one of his tee shirts. Her lips were slightly parted and her hair was half hiding her beautiful face. Michael curled his body around hers and inhaled her scent. He relaxed, as he always did in her presence and pressed his lips gently against her temple. She stirred, and moved her body as close to his as she could, until she was totally enveloped in his embrace. This was his favourite part of each day, the mornings they shared together. He was slightly envious of the people before him who too got to see Sara first thing when she was at her most beautiful, but he promised himself that he would be the person to see her like this for the rest of her life. He nuzzled his head into her neck and inhaled her, his insides turning to mush each time he did this.

"Good morning honey," he whispered.

"Mmmm, morning lovely," she replied turning round, and kissing him. "How's the head?!"

"I'll survive," he smiled. As long as I've got you, he thought to himself. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you," she said. "I was worried, but not mad."

"Thank God." He gently pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead as he did. He felt as though his heart was about to explode with love right about now. "I was scared I'd pushed you away."

"You could never do that," she began. "I love you, I really love you and you'd have to do something really truly awful for me to walk away from you. The last few months of my life have felt like one big crazy whirlwind but I've never been so happy and I've never felt love like I do now. I love you so much it hurts me when I'm away from you, even if it's for a few hours."

Before Michael, Sara would have cringed at the thought of so openly declaring her feelings to someone else, but with Michael everything was different. Everything came naturally and things she hated about relationships before she had grown to love them. Fillipe rarely told her he loved her and she thought that she would die if she could never hear those beautiful words from Michael's lips again.

"God, I love you too, so much," Michael replied. "It was love at first sight with you, I'd never been so affected by someone before like I had done with you."

"You've never spoken to me about your past," Sara said with caution.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who was the lucky woman who had you all to herself before I got you?"  
"Well," he began. "I was dating a woman for four years and we broke up a year ago." Sara felt sick, the image of Michael with another woman in her head.

"Why did you break up? 4 years is a long time."

"Because I wasn't in love with her. I loved her, but I didn't love her in a way where I wanted to be with her in the long run. I thought I did, but the longer we spent together the more I realised she wasn't right for me."

"In what way?" Sara was intrigued. She wanted to make sure that she was exactly the opposite of this woman so Michael would keep on loving her forever.

"She liked the expensive lifestyle," he began. "Her parents were rich and she was incredibly spoilt and expected the same treatment from her boyfriends. I think she liked the fact I had a good job and a nice apartment and girls like that do not do it for me. At all."

"Was she pretty?" Sara began to feel jealousy bubble up inside her.

"She was pretty, but she was far from beautiful. She didn't have big hazel eyes, or long chestnut hair, or amazingly soft skin, or beautiful lips…" he kissed Sara slowly and then gently pulled away. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen is lying in my bed with me and I can only imagine how even more beautiful she is going to look by the time I'm done with her!" He carried on kissing her and held her body tight against his until he could almost feel her pacing heart as his hands explored her soft skin. He'd meant every word when he said he'd never seen such beauty until her and for him, Sara was the dictionary definition of beautiful. With one swift movement he'd taken her tee off and her naked body was lying in his arms, a sight he would never tire from.

"This, is beautiful," he whispered. It didn't take long from that moment for Michael to find his way inside Sara and the next hour was spent taking her from one climax to the next, until he could take no more and he erupted, his love flowing into his girlfriend. They spent the rest of the day in bed with each other, briefly leaving for a quick shower together and back to bed for more lovemaking. Sara had taken two weeks compassionate leave to spend with Michael and to nurse him back to health after his operation and she was making sure every moment they had together until Tuesday was full of their favourite things, love making included.


	19. Chapter 20

The day everyone was hoping would not come had arrived; Michael's operation. Lincoln had driven Michael and Sara to the hospital and stayed while Michael settled into his room. He'd attempted, poorly, to lighten the mood but nothing could help Sara. She was trying her hardest to hold back tears and stay strong for Michael's sake but she knew as soon as she would kiss him goodbye the floodgates would open and the tears wouldn't stop. Michael had been hooked up to a heart machine to monitor his vital signs before the operation so was already restricted to his bed. Lincoln and Sara were fussing around him and while Michael appreciated their compassion, he kind of just wanted to get the whole thing over and done with. Suddenly, the nurse taking care of his stuck her head round the door.

"Alright guys, we gotta get going in a second."

"Ok, can you give us a minute?" Michael asked.

Lincoln came forward and hugged his brother.

"See you when you wake up bro, I'll have the pain killers on hand as I know you'll be grumpy as hell!"

Michael laughed. "Thanks bro. I love you. And LJ. If anything…"

"Michael, I'll be here when you wake up. LJ will come by tomorrow and you'll be ok." Lincoln was stern.

"I know, but if anything happens, take care of her for me ok? I love her."

"She loves you too. And you can take care of her yourself when you come round, Ronnie's more than enough work for me! I love you bro."

Lincoln left the room while Michael and Sara said their goodbyes. She sat on the edge of his bed and Michael tucked her hair behind her ears. With that small loving gesture, a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. What if it was the last time he'd ever do that? She thought, her heart aching. Michael caught the tear with his lips and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"Please don't leave me," she cried, tears flowing uncontrollably. "Please. You can't leave me, I only just got you!" She buried her head in his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He whispered. "Look at me."

Sara looked up and Michael wiped the tears from here eyes. "I love you, so much, and I promise you that I'll be here in a few hours."

"I love you too Michael, I'll be here when you come round." Sara kissed Michael's lips and stroked his face. She left the room and burst into tears. Lincoln wrapped his strong arms around his sister-in-law and just let her cry. After about five minutes, her crying had stopped.

"He'll be ok, he always is," Lincoln said, secretly trying to convince himself.

"God, I hope so," Sara replied. "If I'm feeling this scared, I can only imagine how worried you are. You've been with Michael his whole life and I've only known him for months."  
"It doesn't matter," Lincoln said. "Michael loves you, more than you know. It isn't about whos known him for the longest, it's about what's good for him and you really are. He's the happiest he's ever been and that's thanks to you."

"It's the same for me," Sara said quietly. Suddenly, here phone began to ring. She almost fell over when she saw who it was: her dad. She hesitated; she didn't know whether to answer or not, especially now. But it was unlike her father to make the first more to apologize or admit he was wrong.

"Give me a sec," she said to Lincoln and she took her father's phone call.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"Hello Sara," her father's voice sounded nervous.

"Dad."

"How are you?"

Sara exhaled. "It's a bad time right now dad, I don't really want to discuss it over the phone."

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"It's, well it's complex. As I said, I don't really want to discuss it over the phone."  
"Well can we meet up? I'd love to see you, I have a lot to tell you and I think we need to speak." Frank was hopeful his daughter would accept his olive branch.

"I dunno dad, right now isn't a great time for me." Sara couldn't think of another excuse.

"Please, Sara?"

She sighed. "Ok, ok. I can probably do Friday evening, it's gonna have to be after 8pm though." That was the cut off time for visitation; well, Sara was hopeful there would be visitation.

"Ok that's great for me sweetheart. I look forward to it."  
"I'll see you then, dad," she replied, and rung off.

"Everything alright?" Lincoln asked. He was drinking a cup of vending machine coffee, wincing at the taste.

Sara sighed. "It's a long story," she began. "It's boring anyway."

"Has it got anything to do with the day you rocked up at Michael's?!"

Sara groaned. "It has everything to do with that!"

"Well, I'm all ears!"

Sara and Lincoln had spent the last hour talking about her father, her past and everything connected to it. It helped to pass the time and the two of them got to know each other a little better.

"We've not heard any news about Michael, do you think he's ok?" Sara asked.

"No news is good news Sara," Lincoln began. "Besides. If something had happened they would have told us."

"I guess so," she said. "I just wish he wasn't going through this."  
"I wish I could be in his place," Lincoln signed, running his hands through his almost shaved head. "I'm his older brother I should be protecting him, not waiting for him to come out of brain surgery. If anything happens I'll just blame myself."

"You can't say that!" Sara exclaimed. "Michael is gonna be ok, he has to be. He has too many people that love him not to come back fighting and he knows that."

"I hope your right, Sara, I really hope your right."


	20. Chapter 21

The words both Lincoln and Sara were aching to hear were finally delivered from the mouth of the surgeon.

"The operation was a success."

"Oh thank God!" Sara exclaimed, hugging Lincoln. "How is he? Can we see him?"

"He's just being taken up to the ward," the doctor explained. "So in about 20 minutes you can see him, but he will most likely be dozy and disorientated so don't cause him too much excitement or confusion. We managed to remove the whole tumor and luckily it hadn't attached itself to another part of the brain, so I'm fairly confident that any chance of it recurring in the future is extremely rare."

"Thank you so much," Lincoln said, extending his hand to shake the doctor's. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Sara simply said. She knew the doctor and was eternally grateful that he had saved her whole life.

"Thank God Lincoln," she beamed. "I cannot tell you how happy and releaved I am that he's gonna be ok!"

"Me too Sar, me too. I'm just gonna call LJ and Ronnie and tell them he's ok and then we will head up slowly, ok?"

Sara nodded and got her phone out. She had explained the situation to Annie a few days ago and wanted to let her know that Michael was out of the danger zone.

"Hey Annie," she began, as the phone was answered.

"Hello sweetie, what's happening? Is everything ok?" Annie's warm and gentle voice soothed Sara slightly.

"Yeah, everything's ok I think. He's just come out of the theater so we're waiting to go and see him on the ward but the doctor said they removed the tumor so the worst is over."

"Oh sweetheart that great, I'm so happy for the both of you. How are you doing, I hope your looking after yourself too?"

"I'm ok mom," Sara replied. "Michael needs looking after right now so don't you worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you. Listen sweetie get off the phone to your old stepmother and go and see Michael!" Annie ordered.

"Ok mom, I'll go!" Sara giggled.

"Give Michael my love will you? I'll see you soon hopefully love."

Annie rung off and Lincoln too returned, having told the good news to his girlfriend and his son.

"Shall we make our way up to the ward then?" He asked Sara.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm desperate to see him!"

They were both nervous about how Michael would be. Sure, the doctor said he was ok but nothing prepared them for how he actually looked. He was lying, sleeping, in a bed that made him look awfully small and his head was bandaged up. He was attached to a heart monitor and various drips and both Sara and Lincoln wanted to scoop him into their arms and save him. They each took a chair and sat at either side of his bed. Sara immediately watched his chest rise and fall, grateful for each time it did. She took his hand and gently stroked his palm with her thumb.

"He looks so helpless lying there," Lincoln begun quietly. "Mike's always been so strong and confident, it's not right seeing him like this. It's not fair."

"I'd take his place in a heartbeat if I could," Sara said. "I wish I could take his pain away."

"So would I. He's lucky to have you, out of all his girlfriend's I've known, you're the only one who I've really liked. Your not there for his money, or his status, you just love him for who he is." Lincoln managed half a smile at Sara.

"I'm lucky to have him. He's the best thing to ever happen to me and I just hope he's gonna stick around a little longer." As if Michael heard her, his eyes gently flickered open and shut a few times, before he awoke.

"Welcome back buddy," Lincoln said, beaming a large smile at his little brother. Michael attempted a smile back, his body still weak from the anesthetic.

"Hello you," Sara said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got one hell of a headache," he croaked, trying to sit up.

"Uh uh, you stay there, what do you need?"

"Water," he groaned.

Sara poured a glass of water, popped a straw in it and held it as Michael drunk.

"Better?"

He nodded his head. Sara wiped the stray droplets of water from his chin tenderly and kissed his forehead; Lincoln watched, the small, genuinely loving action warming his heart. He was glad that his brother had someone who stuck by him though the good and the bad. He could see how much in love they were and made a mental note to tell Veronica more often how special she was to him.

"I hope the both of you weren't worrying like headless chickens the whole time," Michael said, managing a small smile.

"Oh what? You don't wanna hear what Sara and I have been doing while we were waiting for you!" Lincoln winked at Sara and then tapped his brother's shoulder softly. "LJ and Ronnie send you their love and they are gonna come in and see in a couple of days."

"How long do I have to stay in?"

"The doctor hasn't said yet sweetie, but at a guess I'd say about two weeks. Just to monitor you and make sure everything is ok." Sara weaved her fingers around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, the more you sleep the stronger you will be."

"Yes doctor," Michael said cheekily. "Only if I can kiss my woman though!"

Sara placed her soft lips against his and kissed him gently. She couldn't wait to bring her man home and care for him, away from this hospital.


	21. Chapter 22

Sara had stayed up for most of the night, just watching Michael. Watching his chest rise and fall, watching the small movements in his sleep, and just watching him. She stayed with him all night, only leaving his side to go to the bathroom, or to stretch her legs. Visitors weren't supposed to stay overnight with patients but Michael had his own private room and she was part of the hospital team so allowances were made. Plus, she couldn't bare the thought if something happened and she wasn't there. Her body was tired but her mind was racing and she knew sleep wouldn't come to her. So instead, she sat by Michael's bed holding his hand and praying that he was going to be alright. She must have dozed off eventually as she heard her name being called softly.

"Sara? Sara honey wake up."

She jolted up and saw Michael awake; it was about five in the morning.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I'm staying with you, that's what I'm doing. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" She stroked his face tenderly.

"No thank you, I'm ok," he replied. "You should be at home sleeping, I'm fine here."

"I wanted to be with you."

Michael squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Thank you. You know, if anything happens I want you to know that the months I had with you were the happiest in my life. I've never felt so alive before until I met you."

"Stop." She whispered. "Nothing's going to happen. You've made it through the toughest part and now the only way is up."

"Your optimism is one of the things I love so much about you."

"And everything is one of the things I love so much about you!"

They both laughed quietly.

"Lincoln's gonna be back about 10ish in the morning," Sara began. "I'll go home and shower and change and do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Apart from yourself, nope." Michael smiled. "Actually, I fancy some Oreo's, they would be nice right about now!"

"Consider it done Mr. Scofield!"

Sara left Michael with Lincoln and she dashed home to quickly shower, change and grab a few things for Michael. She was exhausted by this point, her eyes beginning to sting, but she downed a double shot of espresso and carried on. She showered, not letting herself enjoy the relaxing feeling of the hot water in case she fell asleep so she rushed and dressed herself quickly. She rooted round the bedroom quickly, packing up some things for Michael, a couple of books, some socks and a photo frame of her and Michael at Lincoln and Veronica's, blissfully unaware that a photo was being taken of them. Sara smiled as she gazed at the photo, the happy memories of that day flooding back to her. She placed the photo frame carefully in the bag so it wouldn't break the glass during the journey back to Chicago General. Quickly remembering the Oreos, she grabbed a packet from the cupboard (they were Michael's guilty pleasure and he always kept at least two packets in the house) as well as some bananas and some orange juice. The whole process had taken her less than 20 minutes. She knew Michael and Lincoln would be talking so she thought she'd leave in about half an hour. She sat down, leant back and passed out from exhaustion.

Sara bolted upright and checked the time. 2.25pm. Shit! She exclaimed. She'd been asleep for about three hours! Feeling groggy, she took her phone out her bad and keyed in a text message to Linc's phone.

"I dozed off, tell Michael I'll be back in half an hour and I'm sorry!"

Within 5 minutes he had replied.

"Michael said sleep. Don't rush."

Typical Michael, she thought! She picked up the bag full of things and drove back to the hospital, still as tired as ever.

"Sleeping beauty returns!" Michael said, as Sara walked through the door. Considering he had brain surgery yesterday, he was responding well and was in good spirits.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I sat down for a minute and next thing I knew it was the afternoon!" She kissed Michael right after she put her bags down. "How are you feeling my love?"

"I feel good you know, Lincoln is lousy company though I'm glad your back!"

"Watch it, I'll pull out your IV's!" Lincoln joked.

"You should have stayed home and slept Sara, I don't want you exhausted it's no good for you."

"Typical Mike," Lincoln began. "Just had his brain sliced open and he's worried about someone else!"

"I'm fine," Sara insisted. "Anyway, who's gonna share these with you? I know Lincoln hates Oreos!"

"Gross!" Lincoln remarked. "Those memories of childhood have never left me."

"Yeah, that's because you ate two packets of Oreos and made yourself so sick!" Michael shook the packet under his brother's face jokingly.

Michael was happy that the two people who meant the most to him were by his side. He wasn't afraid of what might happen anymore. He felt relaxed simply due to the fact that his family were around him and that no matter what happened, they would get through it. He'd just had to have a little faith.


	22. Chapter 23

Sara almost forgot about the dinner scheduled with her father, what with everything going on. It wasn't until Friday afternoon that she remembered and cursed herself for agreeing to meet him. She didn't really want to see him and she didn't really have anything to say to him, and unless he apologized then she wanted nothing more to do with Frank. Not having any time to change, she quickly drove from the hospital to The Grill, a fancy fast-food place that her father had suggested. She was relieved, when at 8.10, she turned up a little late and he was already there. She didn't want to sit around and wait for him, she was already nervous.

"Sara darling, hello," he said when he saw her. He kissed her quickly and almost awkwardly. "Sit down."

Sara sat and looked down at the table for a moment.

"You look tired sweetie, is everything ok?"

"No, not really," Sara burst out, biting her lip to stop tears from falling. "Not at all."

"Oh do tell me, what's happened? Is it work?" Frank looked at her daughter and felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't seen her in months and now she was sat in front of him looking like a lost little child.

"I'm with someone, his name is Michael, and he's got a brain tumor."

Frank looked shocked, but let her carry on without interjecting.

"They operated two days ago and removed the tumor and the doctors are satisfied that he's out of the danger zone, but it's still so frightening. He's such a good man, dad, he doesn't deserve to be lying in that hospital bed. It's not fair!"

"I'm sorry," Frank said. "Is he going to be alright though?"

"I hope so. He's making good progress and the doctors are pleased so far, so time will tell I guess."

"Well, I have my fingers crossed for him. And when he's better I want to meet him, he must be special if your so worried about him."

"He is," Sara began. "I've never been so happy in my whole life, it's like we just clicked from the second we met and I haven't looked back since."

"I'm really happy for you Sara. And I also have an apology to make. My behavior when I last saw you was appalling. I should have taken your feelings into consideration more and listened to you."

"You never do listen dad," Sara butt in. "You always think you know what's best for everyone and everything but you don't."

"Darling I realize that now. I know I've been an old fool but can you forgive your father?"

"I do, I forgive you dad," Sara begun. "Life is way too short to hold a grudge. You're the only family I have apart from Michael and Annie and I'd hate for us not to speak. I know things haven't always been great between us but that's the past, all I care about now is the future."

"You're so much like your darling mother, you know that?" Frank smiled. Sara didn't say anything but smiled and didn't pull away when her father took her hand in his.

They spent the next hour or so talking and catching up; Sara telling her father all about Michael and he could see how in love she was with him. Frank was pleased his daughter was happy and thought to himself how stupid he was to miss out on so much of Sara's happiness over the years as she was growing up. They parted ways a promised to meet up again soon, this time hopefully with Michael. Sara decided to sneak in and visit Michael before she headed home. She wanted to tell him about the evening with her dad, and even if he were sleeping she'd tell him quietly anyway. She snuck in ever so quietly and sat in the chair beside Michael's bed, before kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Sara?" He murmured, just as her lips left his skin.

"I'm here Michael." She stroked his face with the back of her hand, his stubble tickling her but she liked the feeling all the same.

"How was it?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"Better than I expected. He sends his regards by the way, he wants to meet you sometime."

"That's good," he began. "And are you ok?"

"I'm ok, better now I'm here with you." Sara leant her head on Michael's shoulder and planted a small kiss on his neck. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest."

"I love you," he whispered, sleep already halfway there.

"I love you too Michael, more than you'll ever know."

She sat with him for a few more minutes until she was convinced he was fast asleep and she quietly left and went home, wishing her love was with her.


	23. Chapter 24

"The final CAT scan came back 100% clear and your responding just well to the medication we've been giving you, so I'm glad to say that you can go home today!" The consultant had just spent the last half an hour explaining the scan and the results of Michael's constant blood tests to him and Sara and there was no sign of regrowth of the tumor so far. Of course, this didn't mean that he was out of the danger zone forever; he'd have to return in three months for a scan and then every year for the rest of him life, but the doctor was confident that the tumor was highly unlikely to return.

"That's a huge relief, thank you so much doctor," Michael said, a huge smile beamed across his face.

"I can only imagine what a relief it is for you. It will take a couple of hours for the pharmacy to sort out your follow up meds for you to take home and your discharge documents, but in the mean time you can get all your stuff packed up and ready to go." The doctor stood up and offered his hand to Michael, then to Sara.

"And I hope I won't be seeing you back in a hurry, no offence!" The three of them laughed.

"Finally! You're coming home!" Sara hugged Michael and kissed his forehead. "I can't wait to have to back in our bed, it's been so lonely without you there!"

"Oh trust me honey, I can't wait to be back in bed with you either!" He winked at her. "And, I can't wait to have a shower in a place that doesn't smell like cheap disinfectant!"

"Let me go and ring Lincoln, I'll be back in two minutes ok sweetie?" She blew him a kiss as she left the room, the strict 'no mobile phones' policy in place. Michael was so relieved to be coming home. After two and a half weeks of staring at the same four walls of his room, he was desperate for a change of scenery. He was also eager to get back to work, although it would be at least another two weeks before he was fit enough to return. But most of all, he wanted to be home with the love of his life; he missed her desperately whilst he was in here. She did visit every single day and work had been kind enough to give her those two and a half weeks off, but it wasn't the same as holding her in bed and waking up next to her. She had 3 days left of her leave before she returned to work and he couldn't wait to just do nothing with her!

"Ok, Lincoln's gonna come by the apartment later with Ron and LJ and I thought we'd get some take out, your choice of course!" Sara came back into the room and Michael smiled at the sight of her. He was so grateful; she'd never left his side and he knew he could count on her.

"Chinese sounds great, that ok?"

"Chinese sounds perfect. Let's get all your stuff packed up and once we've got the medicine I can finally take you home!"

An hour and a half later Sara was driving Michael home. It was only a 10-minute ride back from the hospital but she was so excited to be having her man back home with her.

"The Chinese is ordered, Linc's already there but I told him you're most likely going to want an early night so he cant stay too long." Sara was taking her role of Michael's personal doctor very seriously!

"Sounds great baby, I'm ok though." Michael rested his hand on her leg as she drove. Sara's face was engulfed by a huge smile. Michael had never called her 'baby' before; she liked the sound of it.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just liked the way you said 'baby', that's all!"

"Oh yeah?" Michael smiled. "It has got a ring to it!"

The evening passed quickly, but it was great for everyone to finally be together again. Everybody ate far too much Chinese food, laughed for ages and for a couple of hours it was as if the last few weeks didn't even exist. Satisfied that his little brother was in the best possible hands, Lincoln and his family left about 10pm and Michael and Sara were left curled up on the sofa together, neither of them bothering to get up in a hurry.

"You know, this is what it's all about," Michael began. "Family."

"Yeah, I wish I had a sibling like Lincoln, you two are so close, it's nice to see."

"I mean you too, you're just as much my family as Lincoln is, don't forget that." He kissed her, relishing the feel of her soft lips. "God, I'm glad to be back with you."

"Thank you, for saying that." Sara said. "You're really the only family I have. I mean, I have my dad but if I'm counting people that I can actually depend on, well, it's just you."

"You can always depend on me, you know that." Michael rubbed his hands over her thighs before kissing her temple. "And who know, one day we'll have our own family, a few mini Scofield's running about and creating chaos!"

Sara laughed.

"Yeah, one day, but not yet! For now, I'd like to enjoy times like this and not be interrupted!"

"Oh yeah, times like what?!" Michael tucked a loose hair behind her ears slowly, and his fingers lingered at the back of her neck.

"This," she whispered, and kissed him, straddling him on the large sofa at the same time. Her hands explored under his tee and she exhaled as her fingers trailed over the mound of his abs. He sat forward and she pulled his top off; Michael did the same and her cream blouse was flung off her body to the other side of the room. Sara was warm, and inviting and perfect, Michael thought, as his strong arms were wrapped around her. Her breath was rapid and shallow as their kisses grew in intensity and Michael practically ripped off her bra, her leggings and her underwear and as she lowered herself onto him, the searing heat of pleasure tore through him. He kissed her neck and collarbone feverishly as she rode him and her nails dug into his back, the sheer pleasure too much for her to handle. It had been almost three weeks since she felt Michael and this feeling right now was probably the best thing he had ever felt. At this moment she didn't care that Michael was probably feeling a bit fragile, she needed to feel him and she missed how perfectly their bodies fitted together.

"Sara, god, I've missed you," he whispered, nibbling her bottom lip at the same time. "Don't hold back, give me everything."

She moaned, sweat forming on each of their bodies.

"Michael," she cried. She tipped her head back and her body shuddered as she climaxed and Michael followed, gripping her buttocks as he came. They fell back onto the sofa, the only audible sounds being their breathing. Michael pulled Sara close, grabbed the throw from the end of the sofa and they both fell into a deep sleep, comforted by the presence of each other.


	24. Chapter 25

The long, hot summer came and passed and before anyone had time to blink, it was Christmas. Michael was back to full health, thanks God but Sara still took to fussing around him, which he found both cute and irritating at times. He was supposed to look after her, not the other way round! Sara was especially looking forward to Christmas. It was the first one in many years where she was not dreading waking up and desperately wishing her mother were there. This year she had Michael and was determined to make it the best Christmas ever. Lincoln and Veronica were coming round for Christmas lunch and LJ would join them in the evening, coming from his mother's house. On Boxing day, she and Michael would visit her father. Michael had met Frank twice now and they got on; Frank seemed to like Michael and Michael was civil enough; he knew what kind of a man he was from Sara, so made sure he kept the peace and was respectful.

Sara had dragged Michael around 3 different Christmas tree farms before finding the perfect tree, a 6ft Norwegian pine. They decorated it together and Sara's heart swelled with happiness. Never had she been so happy around Christmas time, it really was a change for her. Since the start of October she had been fretting about what gift to get for Michael, but she had found the perfect one. Her and Michael had been out shopping one day when a Rolex caught Michael's eye. It was original and classy, just Michael's style and while it was pricy, nothing was too much for him. She'd bought it back in November and had hidden it in the boot of her car until it was time to wrap it up. On the back of the watch she'd engraved: Michael James Scofield – Forever yours, Sara x

She couldn't wait to see him face when he unwrapped it on Christmas day. Actually, she couldn't wait just to wake up to him on Christmas day. That was enough of a present for her! Her and Michael spent time picking out presents for LJ, Lincoln and Veronica, as well as her father and Annie. Lincoln got a black leather jacket – his previous one, a gift from Michael 2 Christmas's ago, got ripped in a fight he gotten himself into recently, so he needed a replacement. They headed back to the same store Michael had bought it from and luckily enough they managed to get an almost exact replica. For Ronnie, Sara had picked out a beautiful necklace and bracelet set, silver in colouring with small purple gems set in the jewelry. LJ had gotten an Xbox game he wanted for ages. Lincoln and Veronica and bought him an Xbox for Christmas, so Sara and Michael gave him the perfect complementing gift.

Christmas day at Michael and Sara's began just like any other day – with a long and lazy lovemaking session. Sara was fortunate to get Christmas day off work, but she compromised with working Christmas Eve and New Year's Day. The extra time in bed meant Sara and Michael could spend the next hour or so cuddling and talking; such things were time restricted during the week.

"I still can't believe I'm waking up next to the woman of my dreams on Christmas," Michael said, kissing her slowly and lovingly.

"Get used to it Scofield, your stuck with me!" She kissed him back, losing herself in his soft lips. This time last year she was trapped in an unhappy place; now, she couldn't be happier.

"You know what, I'd quite happily spend all day in bed with you today, you think the dinner will cook itself?!"

"Yeah, there's wishful thinking darling," Sara replied sarcastically. "I think we should get up now anyway, there's a present under the tree with my name on it and if I remember correctly, there's one for you too!"

"I told you I didn't want anything," Michael said, stretching.

"I know, but what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't buy my extremely hot boyfriend a gift?! Plus, I wanna open mine!" She made a purpose of straddling him as she climbed over him to get out of bed. Michael grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

"You're such a big kid, I should have made treasure hunt for you!"

Sara giggled and slipped into a white shirt that was lying crumpled on the floor, still half buttoned up from last night's desperate frenzy to remove each other's clothes. She strode over to the living room and turned on the LED lights on the tree; they began twinkling in a clear crystal white.

"Merry Christmas baby," Michael said, pulling her close and kissing her yet again.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sara replied. "Can I have my present?!"

"Next year remind me to take you to see Santa in his grotto too!" Michael joked. He handed Sara two beautifully wrapped packages. She tore off the paper, similar to an excited child. The first was a scrapbook. Sara carefully leafed through the pages and felt a lump form in her throat. It was photos and memories of the past 8 months her and Michael had shared together. It contained ticket stubs of films they had seen in the cinema, receipts of every meal they had in a restaurant and photos of them and of their happy memories.

"Wow, I've never been given anything like this before." Sara was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Michael suddenly felt embarrassed; he'd never given a gift like this before and wasn't sure of how Sara would react to it.

"It's beautiful Michael, I love it! It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. There's one more present left honey, open it."

Sara didn't need to be told twice! She tore off the paper and was met by a jewelry box. She opened it slowly and gasped. It contained a white gold chain with a swan encrusted with small diamonds. Swans were significant to the couple. Michael had left Sara an origami swan every morning he left the apartment before her, to let her know he was thinking of her.

"It's so you know I'm thinking of you constantly," he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Oh Michael, it's so pretty, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much!"

"Come here, let me put it on you." He brushed her long chestnut hair aside and fastened the necklace, sealing it with a kiss on her neck.

"It looks perfect on you."

"Thank you, you've picked the perfect gifts. I hope you like mine!" She handed him the box, wrapped up in shiny silver paper and adorned with a large red bow.

"It's from you, of course I'm gonna love it!" Michael carefully removed the paper, and looked up when he saw a box bearing the 'Rolex' logo.

"Sara…" he began.

"Just open it!"

Michael did as he was told and marvelled at the gift in his hands.

"You didn't have to, wow, it's exactly the one I wanted."

"Turn it over!" Sara said.

Michael did, read the inscription, and smiled.

"You, are the woman of my dreams you know that?!" He pulled her onto his lap and held her. "Thank you, it's perfect. Your perfect!"


	25. Chapter 26

"Boys! Dinner!" Veronica yelled, turning off the TV.

"Ronnie!" Lincoln exclaimed. "What you do that for!?"

"We were in the middle of a game!" LJ moaned.

Veronica had quickly put an end to Michael, LJ and Lincoln's game on the Playstation; boys will be boys!

"Yeah, and me and Sara were in the middle of dishing out the whole dinner and you guys are acting like big kids! We called you three times!"

"Ok, ok we're coming!" Michael jumped up and went over to the table, where a huge spread was laid out – a huge turkey, assorted vegetables, roast potato, mac and cheese and an assortment of wine and juice. LJ and Lincoln followed Michael to the table and everyone began to help themselves to food.

"Mmm this is great," Michael said between mouthfuls of turkey. "You girls have done good!"

"Yeah, we know!" Sara replied. "And the amount of help from the sofa and the Playstation was incredible!"

"We'll wash up, I promise!" Everyone laughed.

"You know what," Sara began. "I wouldn't have it any other way, this is honestly the best Christmas I can remember."

"Wait till next year when it's mine and Ronnie's turn to cook, you wont be saying that again!" Lincoln joked.

"Oh yeah, I remember," LJ chimed in. "Dad didn't cook the turkey properly and we were all ill for days after!"

Sara laughed and Lincoln turned bright red.

"Well, I'm happy that you're sharing Christmas with me. Wish us." Michael took Sara's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Welcome to the family, Sara," Veronica raised her glass and everyone followed.

And, for the first time in years, Sara felt as though she really did belong somewhere.

* * *

Just a short chapter finishing off Christmas...please review!


	26. Chapter 27

Boxing day arrived and it was the day that Sara was going to meet her father with Michael. She was nervous slightly, even though it was her own father. She was glad though, as Diana wasn't going to be there; Frank had told her in advance that she would be in Connecticut visiting her parents.

"I don't want to be there all day," she told Michael. "It's gonna be a 'hi, Merry Christmas and bye' kinda visit, ok?"

"Alright Sara, your dad is making the effort though, that's got to count for something right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't erase how he's been in the past."

"I know, today will be fine, and don't worry." He pulled Sara into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we get going then honey? Don't forget the present!"

Half an hour later the two of them pulled into the long driveway of Frank Tancredi.

"You ready?" Michael asked Sara.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be!" Sara replied sarcastically. "Let's go."

Sara knocked loudly with the heavy brass knocker and waited for her father to open the door, which he finally did.

"Hello Sara, lovely to see you!" Frank beamed.

"Hi dad." Sara hugged her dad back, lacking the warmth that his hug contained.

"Hello Michael, do come in." The two men shook hands and Sara and Michael removed their coats.

"Come through," Frank beckoned. "Can I get either of you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Whisky? Wine?"

"Tea's great for me, thanks dad," Sara piped up.

"Tea's fine for me too, thank you." Michael added.

Frank returned shortly with two steaming mugs of hot tea and a plate of chocolate cookies.

"Thank you," Michael said. "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, it was nice thank you," Frank replied. "It was nice to have a couple of days off actually…"

"Are you feeling alright?" Sara laughed. "You? Enjoying time off?!"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger Sara, still, there's plenty years left in this old man yet!"

Michael laughed, half amused, half to keep the peace.

"So how's work for you son?" Frank asked Michael.

"It's busy, we've just won a big contract with Fox River Penitentiary so I'm gonna be busy with the designing of the new building and all that."

"Wow, that's gonna be a big job, sound's great, must be quite a long contract?"

"Yeah, its two years long," Michael replied. "But the prison managers want it done quicker so maybe eighteen months. It's a tight schedule but we've dealt with worse before so it's doable."

"Well, that's a busy time for you still, Sara you're gonna have to learn to share Michael with his floor plans and spreadsheets!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Michael can balance family life and work," Sara said bitterly.

"Anyway," Frank said breaking the ice. "I need to give you your present."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything dad, really."

"I wanted you to have this. I've been searching for the right moment for years now and I think now is the right time."

Franked handed over a small box to his daughter and she opened it up slowly, intrigued as to what was inside. Her eyes welled up when she saw what was inside; she was genuinely touched by her father's gesture. It was the charm bracelet that belonged to her mother. Sara used to wear it when she was younger and it was full of charms that her mother had collected throughout the years, most of them from Frank. They included a charm of the letter 'S', from when Sara was born, a graduation cap from when she had finished college and an elephant, Sara's mother's favourite animal, amongst many other charms.

"Oh, wow, it's mum's bracelet." Sara fingered the charms and wiped a falling tear from her eye. "Thank you, dad." She got up and gave her father a hug, squeezing him a little tighter than usual.

"It's my pleasure darling, mum would have wanted you to have it and I remember how much you used to love wearing it as a little girl. I kept it for you until I felt like it was a right time for you to have it."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that dad."

The evening at Frank's was surprisingly enjoyable. Sara was touched by her gift and was pleased her father had remembered such an important detail of her childhood. Deep down she really loved her father and she knew he loved her too, she just wished that he would dedicate more time to family life instead of being married to his job. His comments to Michael about balancing work and home life had annoyed her slightly, but she knew what kind of man her boyfriend was and knew she never had to worry about coming second to his job, and she loved him a little bit more for that reason. She really felt lucky to be with such a man like Michael and went to sleep in his arms, thinking about the best Christmas she had ever had.


	27. Chapter 28

The spirit of Valentines Day was in the air and for the first time ever, Sara was actually looking forward to it. She had never cared for such a celebration before. Fillipe was only interested in throwing his money around to make people think his huge, elaborate gestures were for Sara when in fact it was mostly for show. Sure, he did love Sara, but he also wanted to show the outside world just how much he loved her. But with Michael, she knew today would be like every other day; full of love, surprises and fun. She and Michael had agreed not to make a big fuss of today, no present swapping, but Sara had made her way down to Victoria's Secret and after much deliberation had purchased some extremely sexy underwear, something she hadn't done before. She knew Michael appreciated her body, but for one day of the year she wanted to surprise him. Today was like no other; Sara had an early shift at work, clocking off at 5pm and Michael was also working. Michael told her that he would cook them both a nice dinner after work and spend the evening together, so she was looking forward to that. However, when she arrived home, she was met with the following note:

_"__Baby,_

_A cab is coming to pick you up at 7.30, I'm taking you out. Oh, and wear that dress I love, that black one._

_I love you X"_

Sara smiled. Typical Michael, she thought, always full of surprises. She went over to the bedroom and took out _that_ dress from the wardrobe. It was short structured skater-style dress, plain black, with a low, but classy V-neck and a symmetrical back. After a quick shower, she put on her new underwear, a cream lace plunge bra, matching French knickers and a matching suspender belt, before carefully pulling up the thin sheer black suspenders. She looked in the mirror and for a moment didn't recognize who she saw. This was a new look for her, and she hoped Michael liked it. She applied a little make up, some blusher, some mascara and a rosy pink lipstick, and finally slipped into the dress that Michael loved so much. Like clockwork, her phone buzzed with a text from Michael to say that the cab was waiting downstairs. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and excitedly made her way down in the elevator. She gasped as she stood outside the apartment complex. Waiting for her was a black limousine, the driver holding open a door.

"Evening madam," he said. "Do get in."

She stepped inside and Michael was waiting for her.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed. "You had this planned all along didn't you?"

"Only the best for my lady." He leant over and handed Sara a large bouquet of pink roses, her favourite flowers. "Happy Valentines Day Sara."

"They're beautiful, thank you Michael." She opened up the small card attached to the flowers and read it:

_"__I will love you until the last rose dies."_

"The last rose?"

"You'll get the last rose later. Are you hungry? We're having Thai, I hope that's alright!"

An hour and a half and a lot of Thai food later, Michael and Sara were stuffed. They had got through bowls hot broth, creamy curries and mango desserts and were now washing their meal down with warm jasmine tea.

"Ugh, I need a crane to get me out of here, I am so full! That was lovely!" Sara said, holding her stomach.

"Me too, although I could probably eat more if it was in front of me!" Michael teased.

"Mr Scofield, you are such a pig!"

"I know!" He laughed. "I owe you one more rose, remember." He reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small silk pouch. He handed it to Sara and she looked at him, intrigued. It wasn't a ring; he had toyed with the idea of proposing to her but figured he didn't want to do it on Valentines Day, like Filippe had. He wanted to do it on a day where Sara wouldn't expect it and it would be a day totally unique to them. Sara took the pouch from him and opened it up, her eyes lighting up. It was a tiny gold rose charm to go on her mother's bracelet.

"The last rose." She said quietly. "It's never gonna die."

"Which mean's I'm going to love you forever."

"Please, promise me you will. You're the only thing in my life that I want to last forever.

"Sara," began Michael. "How can anyone not love you forever? I will, that's a promise." Michael reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly.

They rode back in the limousine to their apartment and it didn't take long after the front door shut for Sara and Michael to be all over each other. Their lips fought against each other's in a wild kissing frenzy and as Michael unzipped Sara's dress, she whispered seductively, "I'm wearing your present, by the way." As Sara's dress fell to the floor, Michael stood back and his mind drunk in the image of Sara standing on front of him, in nothing but that sexy underwear and her high heels.

"Damn," he said quietly. "Miss Tancredi you minx of a woman! You look amazing enough to eat!"

He licked his lips and grabbed Sara by the waist, unable to control his hunger for her body. He kissed her neck and then pushed her gently towards the bed, where he lay her down and began leaving a trail of soft kisses down her body, from her neck to her breasts, down her stomach and finally in between her thighs. He freed her from her underwear, leaving only the suspenders and the heels on and he let his tongue explore between her legs, her moaning becoming more audible by the second. It didn't take long for Sara to climax and climb on top of Michael, riding him. Michael took in her beauty as she was on top of him, watching her as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, and watching her pert breasts bounce. She really was his dream come true, and as she slept burrowed in his arms following their love making, he conjured up big ideas for her birthday next month. She meant the world to him and he had to show her just how much he loved her.


	28. Chapter 29

"Open it, Sara, come on!" Michael pleaded, as Sara stared at the envelope he'd just handed her. It was March 1st, five days before her 30th birthday and her birthday present was inside the envelope. Carefully, she prized the top of the envelope apart and pulled out the contents.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "London? On my birthday?!"

The in her hand were two first class tickets to London for 4 nights. Sara had always wanted to visit London for as long as she could remember and what better occasion than her 30th? Michael had even contacted her work to arrange for her to have the time off, so everything was sorted.

"I can't believe it!" She threw herself at her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much! I'm so excited!"

"You're welcome honey, and don't worry about work, it's all sorted. I've spoken to Katie and she's explained everything to your manager so you've got the whole week off!" Michael kissed her and his heart melted at how happy his beloved Sara was.

"Michael you are the best thing since sliced bread, have I ever told you that?! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"We leave tomorrow morning, by the way, I think we need to pack some things together!"

"What? Oh gosh! I need to go to the mall and get some stuff then! You want to come?" Sara grabbed her bag in a hurry, crashing back down to earth.

"No, I'll stay here and sort my stuff out. You go do what you have to and I'll wait here." He kissed her on the cheek and she slid into her jacket. "Oh and honey, I'm taking you somewhere nice on your actual birthday so choose something nice to wear!" He winked at her as she left the apartment. She couldn't believe it. London! It was the city of her dreams and she had longed to go there. No one had ever done something for her like this and it was another reason why she loved Michael so much.

She returned home a couple of hours later, bags of shopping in her hands. After an hour, she had packed and was all set to leave first thing in the morning. She still couldn't believe she was going to spend her 30th birthday in London! With the love of her life! That night, she went to bed feeling like a little kid, the excitement eating away at her. She kissed Michael goodnight and fell asleep in his arms, eagerly anticipating tomorrow.

"This is your captain speaking, welcome to London Heathrow, where the local time is 6.45pm. We hope you enjoyed the flight and on behalf of everyone at British Airways, we wish you a pleasant onboard journey."

One of the perks of flying first class was being allowed off the plane first and having the chance to freshen up before landing, so Sara and Michael were good to go. They collected their luggage swiftly and hailed a black cab into the center of London, where they would be staying. Michael had booked a suite at the Hilton Park Lane; very pricy, but his good job allowed him too plus he wanted to spoil Sara on her birthday. He had a few surprises up his sleeve and wanted to make sure that she had the time of her life. In the taxi ride, Sara was mesmerised. She drank in the sights and her surroundings and lit up every time she saw a famous London landmark.

"Look Michael, it's Big Ben," she would say. Or, "Look! The Thames!"

Michael adored her reactions to London and his heart swelled with pride at his beautiful woman. They pulled up at the hotel and when they were shown to their suite, both Sara and Michael marvelled at how luxurious it was. There was a reception room, a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a balcony overlooking London and a large bedroom with a king sized four-poster bed. It was the epitome of luxury.

"This is incredible!" Sara exclaimed, sinking onto the soft mattress of the bed. "I still cant believe were here, thank you so much darling!"

"Anything to see you smile," Michael replied and he kissed her lightly on her lips. "Now, get up Miss Tancredi, we have the whole of London to explore!"


	29. Chapter 30

"Happy birthday beautiful," Michael said lightly in Sara's ear. It was the morning of her birthday and as they both lay under the duck down duvet, neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. Michael wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her close, gently leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," She replied, rubbing her eyes. "Something tells me this will be the best birthday I've ever had!"

"I hope so," Michael replied. "Now, do you want your birthday present now, or after I make love to you?"

Sara licked her lips. "I'm sure the present can wait," she purred, turning round and edging her body as close to Michael's as she could.

"I was hoping you'd say that!"

After an hour of feverish love making, Michael presented Sara with her 30th Birthday present.

"But Michael, I thought the tickets were my present, why did you get something else?" Sara looked shocked. She wasn't used to someone going to the kinds of lengths that Michael did and still didn't believe she deserved to be treated like this.

"Because, you're my girlfriend and if I want to spoil you on your birthday, just let me!"

He handed her two small boxes. She opened up the larger of the two first, and her face erupted into a large smile. It was tickets to the Phantom of the Opera in the theatre tonight at 6pm; Sara had longed to see the show in Broadway in New York, but Michael took it to the next level and made it happen in London for her. The next gift was a small charm for her bracelet, Big Ben.

"It's perfect Michael, thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him and took a moment to think how truly lucky and blessed she was.

"You're welcome, I hope you like them!"

"I love them both! Thank you!"

"Let's get ready and get out of here, it's our last full day in London and you deserve to hit the shops!"

They spent the afternoon exploring Carnaby Street, Regent Street and Covent Garden, shopping in the quirky markets and having lunch by the river. At 4pm they headed back to the hotel and got ready for the theatre. Michael told Sara that he'd be taking her out for a birthday dinner after too, but wouldn't tell her where! She hated surprises but Michael had never let her down before, so she was sure that it would be something special. Sara put on a navy blue fitted jumpsuit with black barely-there strappy sandal heels and a black blazer. The jumpsuit clung to every curve and Michael watched her as she finished getting ready, a sense of pride, admiration and lust filling his blood.

"You look incredible," he said, watching her fix her hair. "The most beautiful woman ever."

"You don't look too bad yourself!" She said back. Michael was wearing a charcoal grey suit with a pale pink shirt, the pink complementing his eyes beautifully.

"Let's go, we need to find this theatre first!"

They both enjoyed the play; Sara more so as she thought the London theatre experience was better than the one on Broadway.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked Sara in a taxi on the way to dinner.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" She exclaimed. "You still haven't told me where we are going for dinner!"

"That's because, I said it was a surprise!"

Sara pouted. "Please?"

"No! Wait until we get there. I'm pretty sure you will love it though!"

20 minutes later they pulled up outside an enormously tall glass building; The Shard.

"Ta da!" Michael exclaimed, helping her out the cab. "This is where we are eating!"

"What is this building?" Sara asked, intrigued.

"It's The Shard. It only opened to the public last month, it's the highest building in Western Europe."

Michael's client in the last year had actually been part of the design team for The Shard, so he'd managed to pull some strings and arranged for Michael to have the whole top floor to himself and Sara after hours for a candle-lit dinner, complete with a gourmet chef.

"Come on, let's eat!" He took Sara's hand and led her to the lift which whizzed them up 77 floors. Sara gasped as the doors opened, her reaction to the beautiful London skyline.

"Are we really eating dinner up here?" She asked. Their table was adorned with a large vase of pink roses, Sara's favourites and scented candles.

"Good evening," the waiter said, taking their jackets from them and handing them menus.

"I think I want champagne," Sara said to Michael. "After all, it is my birthday and I feel like we have something to celebrate here!"

"Are you sure?" Michael replied. Sara nodded. "Ok then, the one I like, Vueve Cliquot, is nice, I think you'll like it."

"Whatever you think handsome. I still can't believe you've done all this for me! No one's ever gone out of their way for me before."

"You deserve it," Michael replied. "You were there for me when I needed you the most and I can never than you enough for that."

"But I love you!" Sara exclaimed. "I would have never left your side when you needed me, you know that."

"I know, and that's why I'm going to treat you like a queen tonight, and every other night for the rest of your life."

"You old romantic!" Sara giggled!

The happy couple spent the next hour eating delicious food, drinking fine champagne and talking about their trip to London. They were heading home tomorrow and Michael had one last treat for Sara tonight, one which was sure to change her life.


	30. Chapter 31

The London sky line glistened in the clear night, a beautiful view from high up. Michael had managed to take Sara to the observation platform on the Shard; it was an outdoor one and gave the most spectacular views of the city. Sara gazed across London in awe and Michael stood behind her, his arms draped around her shoulders.

"Are you happy Sara?" He asked, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Of course I am!" She replied. "This has been the loveliest, most amazing birthday I've ever had!"

"No, I mean, are you happy. With us, with me?"

She turned around and wrapped her hands around Michael's waist, holding him tightly.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been." She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips. "You've made me so happy, I didn't think these feelings existed before I met you."

He smiled at Sara tenderly, smoothing her hair down with his hand and stroking her face.

"You know this anyway," she continued. "Are you happy?"

"I'll show you just how happy I am," he said and dropped down on one knee. Sara's hands flew up to her mouth and covered them in awe, tears forming in her eyes.

"The last few months have shown me that life is too short to be anything but happy, you just don't know what's round the corner. And I know that with you I'm gonna be happy for the rest of my life."

He opened the Tiffanys ring box and a beautiful ring glistened back at Sara; it had a modest sized diamond framed with small diamonds and the inside of the white gold band was engraved with 'forever'.

"Before I met you, I thought I was content; I've done a lot of things in my life and achieved quite a bit but my greatest achievement by far is seeing the smile on your face each morning. You changed my life from the second I laid eyes on you and I just knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. I love you so much Sara, will you marry me?"

He slipped the ring on her finger and sealed it with a kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She cried, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Michael pulled her close.

"God, you've made me the happiest man in the world right now." He kissed her deeply, the tears on her face mixing with his.

"Let's get out of here," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I need to show my fiancée how much I love her."

Michael's romantic streak had no limits, and this was proven by what was waiting in the hotel room when they arrived back. Red and white rose petals were strewn across the huge bed and on the floor, candles were lit in corners of the room and vases of pink roses were placed on each dresser next to the bed; it looked like a fairy tail and was the perfect ending to the perfect day. With just the scented candles for light, the room was dim and almost mysterious; Michael gently placed his hands around Sara's small waist and pulled her close as he began to kiss her, slowly buy sensually. His hands found the zipper of the jumpsuit she was wearing and with one swift tug of the zip it was on the floor. She stepped out of it, tugging at the buttons on Michael's shirt before pulling it off him. Pretty soon they were naked. Michael picked her up and placed her on the bed as if she was the most precious thing in the world and kissed her for what felt like an eternity. Sara absolutely adored kissing Michael but right now she wanted to feel his lips on her body and needed him to give in to her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her neck, his lips feeling like fire on her hot body before entering her; pleasure seared through each of their bodies and their lovemaking lasted hours, neither of them wanting this beautiful night and the unbelievable pleasure to end.

* * *

"Am I dreaming, or did tonight really just happen?" Sara asked as she lay in Michael's embrace. Her fingers were entwined with Michael's and every so often he would kiss her hand, her face, her lips, every part of her.

"It really happened honey, it's real." He kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, her radiant smile warming his heart.

"Let's just run away to Vegas!" She joked. "I just cant wait to be Mrs Scofield!"

"And I cant wait for that too, and to have a bunch of mini Scofield's running about!"

"Hey, I think one is enough to think about for now, it's a good place to start!" Sara replied. "You really want kids with me though?"

"Of course." He kissed her again, cupping her face with his hands. "Why wouldn't I? I want a family, a home, a life, everything with you!"

"I love you so much Michael, you know that right?"


	31. Chapter 32

_5 months later…_

Sara sat up in bed and smiled. Today was the day. She reached for the photo on the bedside table and picked it up and admired it lovingly. It was Michael and herself on the London Eye; Michael was tenderly kissing her cheek and she was smiling lovingly up at him. Now, 5 and a half months later it was their wedding day. She would become Mrs. Scofield. She felt like the happiest and luckiest woman on the planet and couldn't wait to see her handsome groom in a few hours. Since then, she and Michael had bought a new house and had just about finished moving in. it was still in the neighborhood, but they were eager to start their family so a house was a much better option than an apartment. There was a knock on the door.

"Sara? Are you awake?" It was Veronica.

"Hey, I'm up, come in."

Veronica came and sat down on the bed with Sara.

"It's the big day today!"

"I can't wait!" Sara beamed back. "I just want to be married to Michael!"

"It's a few more hours then the wait is over! Annie's on her way over and Katie and Maricruz will be here in an hour or so, then the people coming to do your hair and make up will be here at 11. Oh, and the caterers are gonna meet at the venue with the cake and the food and all that jazz."

Maricruz was Sara's college friend; she was studying to be a pediatric nurse while Sara was doing her medical degree and had been good friends ever since, even if they didn't see each other as often as they wanted.

"I suppose I'd better get up then! I'm just gonna shower and then make something quick to eat."

Whilst she was in the shower, Veronica quickly left a small box on her bed. She'd been given it by Michael who wanted to give Sara a gift on their wedding day. She'd had a peek at what was in the box and pretty sure that Sara would love it.

"Ron, what's this on my bed?" Sara called from her room. "Ronnie?"

"Open it and see!" Veronica came crashing into the room, eager to see her sister-in-law's reaction to her gift. Sara flipped the label and read it:

_"__I saw this and thought how beautiful it would look on you. Wear it when we get married please – I love you._

_Your (almost) husband x."_

Sara took the lid of the small box off and her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside.

"It's beautiful!" She said to Veronica. "Did you know about this?"

Inside the box was a pink diamond hanging off a thin platinum chain. It would match her dress perfectly.

"Yeah, I did, Michael sent me the photo of it before he bought it to make sure you would like it."

"It's perfect! Can you put it on me?"

Veronica fastened the clasp and Sara stared in the mirror at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Wow! I need to call Michael and thank him."

"No it's bad luck!" Veronica exclaimed. "You can't see or speak to the groom until the ceremony!"

"I don't believe in all that superstitious crap!" Sara remarked. "Anyway, I'll send him a text message, that way it's not really talking is it!"

She tapped out a quick message on her phone, wishing she could see him in person.

"Thank you for the gift, it's beautiful. Of course I'll be wearing it, I can't wait to see you. I love you so much, your (almost) wife. XxX"

"Sent!" She exclaimed. "Now, let's get this show on the road, I'm marrying the man of my dreams in a few hours!"

Sara stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in her and Michael's bedroom, taking one last long look at herself. She smiled, everything was just as she imagined it to be, if not better. Her hair was scooped up in an elegant up do, a few loose strands falling down and framing her face and her make up was classy and simple. Her dress was exactly how she wanted it and she looked absolutely stunning. It was a strapless white gown made entirely of silk, with the body clinging to her curves and the lower part simple and fitted, with a 5 foot train behind her. The back of the dress was a corset style, held together by a thick silk ribbon. It was classy and elegant, but most of all she was sure Michael would love it. she just wanted to sail down that aisle into his arms and marry him and the waiting was killing her.

"Can I come in darling?" Her dad knocked at the door.

"Sure daddy, come in."

Frank stopped in his tracks at the sight of his only daughter and tears in his eyes misted his vision.

"My god you look beautiful Sara, you are the vision of your mother." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you. You're such a clever, beautiful girl and I know I haven't been the father you deserve, but please believe me I love you more than life itself and I cant believe how beautiful you are."

"I wish mom was here," she said quietly.

"So do I sweetheart, so do I, but she's watching you from up there and I know how proud she would be of her darling girl. Come on, are you ready to get married?"

"You bet!"

* * *

Michael stood nervously at the alter; he didn't know why he was such a bundle of nerves, but he was. He was so excited to finally marry his love and he couldn't wait to see her come down that aisle and stand beside him. He was dressed in a midnight blue suit with a cream shirt and navy and cream tie. His best man, Lincoln, stood by him, trying his best to calm his nerves.

"Look bro, she'll be here soon and the last thing was wants is to slip that wedding ring on your finger while your hands are all sweaty! Chill out!"

"I don't know why I'm so nervous!" He shot back.

"It's only natural, after all, I'd be nervous if I was marrying a doctor, there goes you faking a sick day off work!"

Suddenly, the organ music began and all the guests in the church stood up. The bridesmaids came down the aisle first, Veronica, Maricruz, Katie and Sara's cousin Jessica and after that the beautiful bride herself. Michael's heart skipped a beat when he saw Sara; she looked amazing. His eyes filled with tears or joy and pride and as she met him at the alter he knew that this was the best decision he'd ever made.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "Incredible. You're so beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself!" She whispered back, winking at him.

The ceremony was a blur for both of them; Sara was waiting for the part where she would be aloud to kiss her husband so she could throw her arms around Michael and kiss him senseless. At last, she heard the words:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

The whole church erupted in clapping and cheers but the happy couple were lost in a world together. Michael picked Sara up bridal style and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into their kiss; at this moment she couldn't possibly be happier. She had just become Mrs Scofield and every dream of hers had come true.


	32. Chapter 33

Epilogue

_4 years later_

The burning August sun was bleeding down on Chicago and as Sara walked slowly around the market she applied another layer of sun cream onto her 3-year-old daughter's bare arms.

"Momma!" Sophie-Rose exclaimed, pouting at her mother. "You've already put cream on me two times, I don't want any more, it smells funny!" She was the spitting image of her mother, but had her father's olive skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Sophia, I don't want you burning! Then you'll look like the burnt turkey Uncle Linc made at Christmas a few years ago! That was a disaster! Come on, help me pick out some pretty flowers baby."

"I like the white ones," Sophia said, pointing to a bunch of calla lilies.

"Perfect, good choice Soph." Sara paid for them and took her daughter's tiny hand in hers. "Let's go and find daddy."

As her father came into view, Sophia let go of Sara's hand and ran to meet Michael. He scooped her into his arms and planted an array of kisses all over her face.

"We bought flowers daddy! Mummy had them!" Sophia announced, like she had just done the most important thing in the world.

"Did you now?" Michael replied. "I bet you made a good choice too, baby." With his spare arm, he put it around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss. Suddenly, Sophia caught sight of her twin cousins Summer and Caleb, just 6 months younger than her, standing with LJ.

"Daddy can I go play with Summer and Caleb and LJ? Please Daddy?" She wriggled out of his arms.

"I wonder where she get's her free spirit and strong mind from?" Michael asked the rhetorical question to his wife and when he was satisfied his daughter had reached LJ he wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed her lightly. After 5 years together they were still just as in love as when they first met, if not more. Sara longed to give her daughter a sibling but knew it wasn't possible; she had a difficult birth with Sophia that resulted in a lot of bleeding, a blood transfusion and a hysterectomy. Instead, Sophia was incredibly close with her two twin cousins and they three of them saw each other almost everyday. Michael and Sara became Lincoln's support system after they were born and they were all one big happy family. Lincoln finally met up with his family. His twins ran up to him to meet him, happy to see their daddy after spending the morning being looked after by their big brother.

"You ok bro?" Michael asked. Lincoln nodded, kissing each twin's head tenderly.

"Let's go and see mummy," he told them and took each of their hands as they walked into the cemetery.

"Why is mummy here and not at home? I've never seen her." Caleb said. Lincoln's eyes welled up Sara scooped Caleb into her arms and hugged him.

"Because your mummy is a special star in the sky. When it's night time and the big bright star shines in the sky, that's mummy watching you and making sure you are safe."

"But you're Sophia's mummy, why are you not a star?"

Sara sighed, genuinely not knowing what to say. Instead, she hugged Caleb, kissed his head and gave him back to Lincoln. Veronica had died 3 days after having the twins. She developed septicemia after her c-section scar didn't heal and she later died from blood poisoning. It was an incredibly hard time; Lincoln was mourning the love of his life but also had to raise two tiny babies. Luckily, LJ, Michael and Sara stepped in and were a great help, but he never got over her death.

"Summer, do you want to give your mummy the white lilies that Sophia and I chose?"

Summer nodded.

"Soph, give Summer the flowers, there's a good girl," Michael said, squeezing his brother's shoulder. She did as she was told and as the little girls laid the flowers down, the rest of the family watched. Yes, they had faced heartache and Veronica's death was a terrible loss that none of them would ever get over, but the most important thing were the twins and not a day went past that they didn't see their family. The family were strong and they had love and faith, and most of all, each other.

* * *

**So that's it! What did you think about the ending? It was bittersweet I think. Thank you for reading!**


	33. Chapter 3

Sara turned her key in the lock slowly, praying Fillipe was asleep. She was exhausted and her temper was short. The last thing she wanted was a row breaking out between them; her patience was wearing thin and if he snapped then she most definitely would too. She pushed open the door to her and Fillipe's apartment slowly.

"Sara!" He exclaimed. "Sara, I'm so sorry, really, I am. Where have you been? Are you ok?"

She wasn't expecting this!

"I know I've been hard on you and I'm sorry ok? The stress with work has really got to me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No, you shouldn't have," she frowned. "You humiliated me in front of my colleagues."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "And I'm sorry. How about we do dinner tomorrow night to make up for it?"

Now it was Sara's turn to sigh. She knew where this was going. He'd take her out to an expensive fancy restaurant; he'd play the doting fiancée for one night then it would start again. He didn't even know Sara well enough after three years to know that fancy restaurants and huge elaborate gestures wasn't what she was about. All she wanted from a partner was love, trust and respect and at this present moment all three were lacking.

"What, you don't want that?"

"Yes, sure, that would be lovely, thank you," she said, not wanting to break the peace. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep, ahead of her 12-hour shift tomorrow.

"Great, I'll make reservations then!"

Sara was astounded at how easily her fiancée was pleased. He'd turned into a superficial man, someone Sara was the total opposite of. Her stomach churned. She no longer wanted to be with him; she wasn't happy and hadn't been for a while, and his jealous, controlling nature was putting her off more and more. But the idea of starting over scared her. What if he was right and no one really wanted her? An ex-junkie, a workaholic, not much of a social life. Jeeze, I really am a catch she thought to herself sarcastically.

As she undressed into an old pair of jogging bottoms and a vest, Michael's face popped into her head. His face was clear in her thoughts. She could see his piercing blue eyes and his tanned skin, plus that smile…STOP! She told herself. He followed you out of the bar; he could be a mass murderer for all you know! But how many killers had that gentle look in their eyes, the same one he did?

"Are you coming to sleep honey?" Fillipe asked as he lay in bed. Sara knew what he wanted and was too tired and frankly too fed up to argue, so she let Fillipe have his own way and then she drifted off into a restless sleep.

In his own spacious apartment, Michael couldn't get her out of his head. Sara. That beautiful, mysterious woman with the hurt etched into her eyes. He did not one bit like the way her fiancée treated her. The lack of respect and compassion bothered him deeply. He barely knew Sara but he could tell she was a woman full of life and love and someone he felt that that man was sucking it all out of her. He closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come and her image was engrained in his brain. She looked so pretty when he had met her; her hair was soft and long and fell carelessly down her back; she was so effortlessly sexy and didn't even know it, the way her jeans clung to her body was just something else. He'd followed her to see if she was ok. He wanted to save her and he had no idea why. He turned over in bed and prayed for sleep to wash over him, but it never came. Instead he found his thoughts drifting to Sara and hoped she was ok.


End file.
